Dark Love
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: There was much more to the world what they knew about for beyond their dimension, there laid another where the demons lived. Yet what happens when a demon in disguise finds herself on a journey in the dimension where Aida lays and finds herself joining Aida's team? To make it even worse, the romance blossoming between her and one of her newfound teammates are complicating things.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This is my first Ascension fic, I adore Rinmaru's game.  
~CWA  
Title: **Dark Love  
**Summary: **There was much more to the world what they knew about for beyond their dimension, there laid another where the demons lived. Yet what happens when a demon in disguise finds herself on a journey in the dimension where Aida lays and finds herself joining Aida's team? To make it even worse, the romance blossoming between her and one of her newfound teammates are complicating things.  
**Genre: **Romance/Mystery  
**Rated: **T  
**Disclaimer: **_Ascension and the wonderful characters in it belong to Rinmaru. I own my own OCs. _**  
Notes: **This is considering that Aidia has more 'cunning' and 'gentle' than 'rage' and is paired with Zander.

**Prologue/Demons 101:**

**Third Person:**

There beyond the stars, laid more mystery than anyone can even imagine. It was there beyond the stars, beyond the Earth, beyond everything, that another dimension laid. It was a pleasant dimension that was seemingly endless in land with blood red skies mixed with other shades of oranges and bright red with dark green grass. There were two suns and three moons each day and night. At night, the sky was black, but every single moon and each star was perfectly visible to the naked eye. The trees were silver with deep red roses that seemed to ooze red liquid. The flowers on the ground were all black, yet the river water was pure white- almost clear.

There were many huts and villages throughout the land, every demon there lived in almost harmony aside from a few things. Alas, there was only but one large castle where King Daibhail lived with his Queen and his beautiful princess. Now, demons themselves were very interesting.

Demons have many ethnicity- Irish, English, American, and even African were living in peace. Each demon had an ethnicity- they were a diverse race after all. Aside from the ethnicity, demons differed in looks. Some demons had more natural looking skin colors while others had red, blue, or even light blue skin. Some demons even had horns that differed in sizes, colors, and shapes. Some demons had tails that had fur or scales. Some even had leathery or feathery wings that differed in sizes. All demons, however, had long hair that was oddly colored, long black nails that seconded as nails, fangs and unnaturally colored eyes.

Despite the difference in appearances, they had the same basic powers. Each one had two forms- their true demon form and their human disguise that would turn their hair, eyes, skin (depending on the demon) and nails into something more natural as well as get rid of any horns, wings, or tails if any. Of course, the most obvious thing that made them different from humans were their powers. Half-blood demons that were half human and half demon. Their powers were limited, being able to just manipulate emotions and a few were able to do minor mind control or create fire, making them the weakest of the demons. The next class of demons were the ones that were once human, but were turned into demons. They were more powerful than half-blood, being able to use all of their demonic powers, but not able to access its full potential. Pure blood demons, however, were something to truly be feared. They had the ability to shadow travel, dream visitation, astral projection, create black mist and/or fire, creating and controlling black lightening, reading minds, minor mind control, and manipulation along with the ability to detect lies.

Now, despite popular belief, most demons were peaceful. Granted, they had short-tempers and usually didn't like people- demons' attitudes and personalities differed. For the most, they were peaceful though. They even obeyed their King and the royal family who were all of noble demon blood. The royal family came from a long line of pure demons. They were the most powerful of all the demons, yet they ruled fairly despite some of the fear that their people had towards them.

Among the royal family was Maudhnait Daibhail (though she was just Mai for short), the princess, and only child of Lord Daibhail. She was beautiful, and caring. Unlike most demons, she actually found a fascination with the humans. She enjoyed them for the most part.

It was that fascination that led her to a portal, a mere week after her thirtieth birthday, landing her in a very strange world...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Note: For the small fandom for Rinmaru's Ascension that do read this, please review!~CWA  
**

**Chapter 1:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

"Now that hurt just a wee bit," I muttered with a slight Irish accent as I ran a hand through my dark red curls to be able to rub my head.

Granted, I usually hid my Irish accent and talked without it, it did slip out occasionally.

I supposed that if I followed Father's rule to not go any strange portal that I didn't create myself, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have landed in this world. I wouldn't have to disguise myself to make me look slightly more human- the most annoying part of that was that my deep red curly hair naturally went to my knees, but in my human form it only went to the middle of my back. Besides, in my human form my eyes were back to a natural dark green showing my Irish decent.

If I followed Father's advice then I wouldn't have to learn about this strange world. Most of all- I wouldn't have a large headache from hitting my head on the table at one of the bars in Nortcliff- as I learned what the place was called. Though apparently there was a lot of other lands as well such as Ildis, and Sundrop Island. Honestly, I didn't know that much since I preferred to stay at the bar where I can overhear conversations that help me understand this place better. It didn't take me long before I figured out the species- Moon elves, sun elves, dwarves, humans, and Liliths. Though some mentioned a species called Nobles that had enhanced abilities.

"Now, I told you," the bartender said, "Time and time again, if you keep putting your head on the table like that- it's going to hurt."

I simply waved her off, insisting that I was just fine. Though, she had a point. I really shouldn't be banging my head against the table but it was the only way to really bring back to reality that yes- I was indeed a strange world and I had yet to find the ingredients I needed to create a portal back to my world. Hopefully, they even _had_ the ingredients I needed because if they didn't then I was screwed- simple as that. I looked down at the clothes I had to wear while in the strange world. The clothes were the only thing that was remotely similar- not quite so, but a bit similar anyway. The dark green dress I wore looked like I had just took a curtain and wrapped it around me and threw a black corset over it to hold it in place since it didn't have any sleeves plus it only reached the middle of my thigh. Due to the shortness of the dress, I did wear short black shorts underneath it to cover my knickers. I looked down at my pale hands that were speckled with freckles, I carefully touched the ends of my fingernails- my _human_ fingernails. I desperately missed my slightly long black nails that second as claws.

I wondered if I ever would be able to get back to my world. Would I ever see Father or Mother again? What about my younger sister? Would I ever see my lil' sister again? Did they miss me? Was my little sister crying? Was Mother or Father worried? Were they searching for me?

The sound of angry yelling made me look up. Amusement danced in my eyes as I watched two women bicker, starting a fight. One had white hair while the other was a brunette. I wondered why they were fighting? I saw the white haired woman snag some coins during the fight. _Ah, some type of con artist and a thief. _

I watched as the white-haired woman- I was almost sure she was a noble, but she had green eyes unlike the rumors- went around asking everyone different questions about this and that. It wasn't long before she made her way over to me. She sat down beside me and I motioned for the bartender to get us a couple of drinks. Before she could say anything, I raised my finger,

"Now, I prefer to know the name of someone before they come ask me questions."

"How do you know I was going to ask you questions?"

"I could hear you," I smirked, "Now, name?"

She didn't answer me instead she just narrowed her eyes. I sighed,

"Okay, I'll start. You can call me Mai."

"Aida," she said.

The bartender brought us two drinks and it was only a second before I gulped mine down as Aida did the same. At least I had a name to go with the face.

"You know," I said, "You're the first noble I've seen around here, but then again, I haven't really been here that long... But something tells me you're different than other nobles."

"You don't know that much about nobles, do you," Aida asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Only the stuff from the rumors, assuming that the rumors are true. They are true, aren't they?"

"Well we can also run faster than a horse," Aida said dryly.

It took me a moment to realize she was being sarcastic.

"And I'm not a noble," she continued.

I chuckled,

"You know what, you're alright, even if you are a not-so-noble girl," I smiled, "Feel free to ask for my help anytime. You don't seem that bad."

"Appearances can be deceiving," she pointed out, "or are you just that trusting with every stranger you meet and like?"

"Oh," I smiled, "I know not to believe what I see, but as much as you try to hide it, I can tell you're not evil. And no, I'm actually not that trusting, but I do like helping those out who need it. See you around, not-a-noble girl."

I gave her a two finger salute before I left the bar. I could hear her chuckling and muttering about the rumor of redheads being crazy. I couldn't help but feel as if things were about to get a lot more interesting with her around.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

The next day, I wondered if I would ever see Aida again. She was amusing and I knew that if I stuck around her, danger and excitement would follow. It would be very interesting. The question was- should I just go ahead and follow her? With that in mind, I did. I followed her to her apparent camp where she argued with the brunette's father. It didn't take me too long to figure out her name- Sky. I hummed to myself as I watched from the shadows, seemingly invisible. After a moment of watching, I decided instead to focus on listening. I listened as Aida and Sky talked in their tent about some type of Old Kindom.

I was new to the world so its history was new to me as well. I didn't know that much about this world's magic, alchemy, its plants, its species, and its people. However, its history was what I wanted to learn about. Its history was the most interesting part to me and yet, I hardly knew anything. I knew the very basics, but too much since it was just the stuff I had overheard at the bar or read about in the few books I had managed to find. Though this 'Old Kingdom' sounded interesting. Curiosity filled me and so the next morning, I went to the cave. If they were to find me in the cave, I would just simply say that I was exploring. Better yet, why not stick with the truth- for once. I would simply say that I heard about the so-called Old Kingdom and my curiosity was piqued.

At the entrance of the cave was some type of large wolf. It growled at me and I growled right back at it. I despised wolves- I was more of a cat person. It lunged itself towards me and I used my daggers to injure it. After a minute of fighting, my daggers got stuck in the tree. I growled and took out my daggers from the tree, leaving long claw-like marks on it before I stabbed the beast and killed it. I dragged it over behind the bushes so it wasn't in the way. Then I headed in. I noticed the statue with a jewel on it and I frowned since the place seemed a bit too holy for someone like me. I noticed spots of black goo everywhere that weren't from my blood- my blood was almost black, the goo was almost such a dark red that it was almost black. I was about to touch it when I heard people talking.

I listened as Aida and Sky were outside the cave, shortly after I had entered the cave. They talked about the claw-like marks on the tree and then about the goo. I used the shadows to conceal myself and I watched them as they talked.

It wasn't long before Aida grabbed the jewel that was on the statue.

The next thing I knew, the whole place was shaking. I saw Aida flying through the air as she glowed. The bright light caused me to shield my eyes and a secret entrance revealed itself. I hummed as I followed Aida and Sky secretly through the secret entrance, but I panicked as Aida touched the black goo that was on the wall. I didn't trust that goo, it smelt like death, but seemed too dark. She fell to the ground and Sky barely caught her. I revealed myself from the shadows in concern,

"Is she alright," I asked.

"Who are you? Were you there the whole time," Sky asked frantically, "And why are you even in here?"

"Stuff," I shrugged, "I was curious. Now let me see her. You can call me Mai."

I knelt down on the ground and stroked Aida's hair. She was defiantly in some sort of deep sleep and having a nightmare of sorts. I furrowed my brows as I tried to think of something I could do to wake her up. Before I could, however, two more figures made themselves known. One was a moon elf while the other was a dwarf. _Interesting company,_ I thought amused.

"Did she touch the incubus," the dwarf asked

_Incubus, now it makes sense,_ I thought.

"Yes," I answered for Sky, "She touched that stuff. I can get her out of the sleep, but it might take a while..."

"Who are you," Sky asked.

"Tillie," the dwarf said happily, "And this grumpy elf is Zander."

"Sky," Sky greeted, "And this is Mai."

"What were you doing in these caves," Zander asked bluntly.

"That's a bit personal," Sky frowned, "but my mother's journals mentioned the Old Kingdom and that led us here."

"I was just exploring," I answered, "Found them like this. Now, I need silence so I can do this."

"Why not just use the potion," Tillie asked.

"Potion?"

"If you weren't going to give an antidote, what were you planning," Zander asked with narrowed eyes.

Ah, I almost forgot that mages usually didn't like me. They could usually sense my more demonic aura, as could alchemists occasionally. I smiled cheekily, figuring that I just might not want to reveal my powers yet- not with these guys that I hardly knew. I didn't even know if people here could do the things I could.

"Shaking her until she wakes up."

Zander sighed and Tillie gave a small chuckle. Sky filled them in on what happened as Tillie just moved towards Aida and inserted what I assumed was the antidote. Yet, Aida was still squirming and whimpering.

"Why didn't it work," Sky asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure," Zander frowned.

It took two more times of inserting the antidote did she respond. Aida stopped squirming. She was still. She slowly opened her eyes and looked shocked to see Sky's face mere inches away from her own face.

I watched as they all talked and my ears almost perked when Zander mentioned the carvings being dwarven. That was interesting.

"Man, that was worse than a hang over," Aida muttered and I covered a chuckle.

"You... YOU IDIOT," Sky shrieked as she hugged Aida tightly.

"Maybe I shouldn't have woken up," Aida muttered.

"What were you thinking to touch that," I asked, "Granted, I almost did the same thing, but still..."

"I don't remember," Aida said, "Must have been something like, 'Ohhh a weird black liquid, I should touch it...'"

"One day you will die because of that clever mouth," Sky scolded, "If Zander and Tillie weren't here, you could have died."

"Hey, shaking her could have worked," I huffed.

"Why is she staring at me," Aida suddenly asked, "It's the hair, isn't it?"

"You look like a noble," Tillie said.

"Well, I'm not."

"Half noble? But that doesn't make sense, they don't have human partners," Tillie muttered confused.

I just stood by the side, occasionally nodding or shrugging since I wasn't sure what was going on. Frankly, the whole situation was confusing.

"We should team up," Tillie and Sky said in union.

"WHAT," Zander and Aida screeched.

"Well, we're searching for the same things," Sky pointed out.

"What about her," Aida said, pointing to me, "Mai?"

"Finally you see me, not-a-noble girl," I smirked, "And frankly, I'm interested in all this too so you can consider me in."

And with that one sentence, I managed to get into a journey that would change my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

As we all walked together, I listened to them amused. Aida was flirting with Zander, teasing him about his face. I figured in time they might even get together if Zander ever returns the flirting. Then again, I doubted Zander would since he's a mage and their emotions are a lot more powerful. _If they get together, I think I will eat a whole cake and indulge myself mercilessly... Well maybe not... _Demons didn't eat that much so if I ate a whole cake, it'd actually keep me full for a pretty long time. By a long time, I meant about a week. Granted, I loved human food- the meat pies especially since it reminded me of the raw meat pies we ate back at the castle. Gross to humans, maybe, but delicious to the demons like myself.

"So what about you," Aida asked.

"What about me," I quirked my eyebrow.

"What were you doing in that cave?"

"Wondering, exploring," I said vaguely.

"I don't believe that."

I figured she could probably see through any lies since she's told so many herself. I just made a face,

"Then don't," I shrugged, "But I did tell you, if you needed help, I would help and so here I am."

Granted, I wasn't even sure why I offered my help. _Oh yeah because she's amusing..._ Aida smirked with a nod before she went to bother Zander again. The closer and closer we got to the camp the more death I felt. I could just feel the death. _No... someone...more than one person is dead...I can sense it..._

"Guys," I said, stepping backwards slowly, "Tread carefully... It feels like... _death..._"

We entered the scene. The bloodied bodies of the campers which I had seen alive earlier in the morning were all over the place. Aida was in shock as Sky ran to the tent, shouting about her father. Aida chased after Sky as I examined the bodies.

"Clean shots," I observed, "It was no amateur that did this."

"But who would do something like this," Tillie said in horror, "This is terrible."

"I know," I said solemnly, "But you realize that this was no random act. Whomever did this knew what they were doing so they must have known who they were going after."

"Do you think Aida might be in danger," Zander asked.

"Most likely... I heard rumors of these guys called the Eagles, you know about them right? What if it was them? They're the only ones I know of that could kill like this... Unless there's some secret assassins that no one told me about. Now, you want to help me move the bodies? I don't think they will be able to do it themselves."

Zander and Tillie nodded as they helped me move the bodies away from the camp.

"Mai, what are the human customs," Zander asked, "What do we do with the bodies?"

"You're asking the wrong lass," I said, shaking my head, "I don't really know that much about humans."

"You say that like you aren't one," Zander pointed out.

"Never said I was, lad," I smirked with a twinkle in my eye.

The two stared at me as we finished moving the bodies. No doubt that they were wondering just what I was, but I wasn't going to tell them, especially since people feared demons. Finally, Tillie spoke up,

"So what are you?"

"Not a human, lass," I repeated, "That's all I'm sayin'."

"What about your accent," Zander prodded, "I've never heard it before."

I coughed,

"Sorry," I said, making an effort to lose the accent, "I'm working on not speaking with my accent."

"Where is it from," Tillie asked.

"My homeland," I answered vaguely, "I'm from a place pretty far away."

"Ohh mysterious," Tillie said with a laugh.

Zander, however, just kept staring at me suspiciously. He probably didn't trust me, not that I blamed him really. Then Aida emerged from the tent.

"Aida, we're sorry," Tillie said as the not-so-noble girl walked back to us, "Sky's father is..."

"Dead," Aida finished, "Did you guys...Move the bodies?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Thanks," she said with a sigh, "Sky can decided what to do with them since I'm not exactly... human..."

"Neither is Mai," Tillie pitched in cheerfully.

"You're not," Aida asked shocked, "You look-"

"-I know," I interrupted, "But like you said, appearances can be deceiving... But I think I know who did this so at least I'm sort of helpful."

"Who," Aida asked firmly.

"The Eagles," Zander said, "Tillie and I had a run in with them a few years ago, it wasn't pretty. This looks like their work."

I listened as Zander explained who the Eagles were to Aida. It was interesting since I didn't exactly know everything either.

"Is anything missing," I asked, "I doubt that they did this just for fun."

"Yeah, Sky's journals," Aida said, "but it has information on the gates of the Old Kingdom."

"Not good," Tillie said, "These people are dangerous enough already, they can _never_ find the Old Kingdom."

"But why are they searching for it?"

"They practiced necromancy in the Old Kingdom," Zander explained.

"Yikes," I commented, "That is never good."

I was pretty much ignored as Zander and Tillie explained their history with the Eagles, magic research, and the such. It added up, honestly, but now all them were connected somehow and I was the odd one out. Damn.

"We have to get those journals back," Sky said as she joined us with tears in her eyes, "I can't let them have what's left of my mother!"

"I will get them back," Aida swore, "Tillie, Zander, you have to know their weaknesses..."

"They don't have a weakness," Zander said, "but their leader recently changed to a man named Diego. The older members don't trust him, so he's probably searching for new recruits."

"That can be your ticket in," Tillie said.

"And I'll go too," I pitched in, "I won't let you go alone. I can't let my source of amusement die on me."

"Glad to see you care so much, Mai," Aida said with a roll of her eyes and I smiled cheekily.

It wasn't long before we had a plan to get recruited, get the documents back, and then run away. I just wondered if our plan might work or if it will fail. Either way it was bound to be dangerous, exciting, and amusing- just the way I liked it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

"Welcome to the golden city of Valond," Tillie said cheerfully as we entered the city.

I had to admit, it was pretty nice, but I wouldn't really say it was 'golden.' There were old rickety buildings, a sack of potatoes just laying in the street, and just a bit worn down. It wasn't even close to being new or even fancy. Yet, it was still nice- a bit comfy, kind of a homey feel.

"Aida, be careful," Zander said.

"If things get messy run, we'll find another way. I can't lose you too," Sky said a bit fearfully.

"And you be careful too, Mai," Tillie said, "Something tells me, you're a pretty powerful ally. You just give off that aura. So don't die, we might need your help later."

"And that would be right," I agreed, "There's no might about it- you _will_ need my help later and I _will_ be alive to give it."

"Good," Tillie nodded.

With that, they departed as to not be seen by any lingering Eagles that might have been hiding around. Aida and I parted ways with different plans to get the Eagles' attention. She headed over to the tailor shop to get a cloak and I headed straight to where an alchemist may be. Helping my newfound 'team' was second on my priories, trying to get a portal opened to get home was number one. There wasn't an alchemist in the last town, so I was hoping that the one here might have what I need.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked through the doors, "I was wondering if you had any-"

"-Demon," the woman whispered in horror, "Your kind isn't welcomed here, I'm sorry."

Just my luck. The one alchemist I meet that's an expert in her field, or seemingly an expert, happened to be one of the ones that can tell what I am. On the other hand, that meant that demons have been here before.

"So you've dealt with my kind before?"

She nodded slowly and I continued to walk closer,

"Then I must apologize. I can imagine it must not have been pleasant."

"What kind of fool do you take me for, demon? You can't trick me and if you take one more step..."

She picked up a random vial and acted like she was going to throw it at me. I raised my hands in defense,

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you and please, I don't want to end up doing one of my special little tricks on you to make you cooperate."

She lowered the vial slowly and I let out a sigh in relief. I figured I shouldn't get any closer, however, so I stayed put.

"I'm trying to make a portal to get back home. I was wondering if you had any black roses?"

She shook her head in the negative. I frowned,

"Damn, I was hoping I could find some here... If you don't mind me asking, what demon did you run into? Did it give ye a name?"

I cursed in my head since my accent slipped out. For the most part, I have been good at keeping it under control. The woman just continued to stare at me. Getting the hint, I sighed,

"I know when I'm not welcome, but take care. Also, if ye don't want demons in your establishment, take salt and make a border of it at the doors and windows."

I turned, but hit a cabinet with my elbow. I cursed and coughed as a few vials hit my head. I exited the building and noticed a few people giving me odd looks. Confused, I grabbed a lock of my hair and looked at it since the kids were pointing and laughing at my head. I didn't feel different, so what happened? I frowned when I didn't see my red hair in my hands. Instead, it was vivid pink and there were a few red strands left along with a few blonde strands. The alchemist stood in the door way amused,

"That should wear off in a hour."

Then she shut the door and I wasn't very happy as I made my way to the tailor shop to get a cloak, hopefully they had one. I didn't get the chance, however, since someone was fighting down the street. As I ran down there, I realized that it was Aida who was fighting alongside a blonde-haired man. As soon as they took down the hooded men, I ran over.

"Aida, are you alright," I asked.

It was only a moment before the others showed up as well.

"We came as soon as we heard a fight," Sky said.

"Are you hurt, do you need healing," Zander said.

"No, but Mai might," Aida pointed to me.

They looked over and gawked at me. Tillie and Sky laughed along with Aida while Zander covered a chuckle.

"I had an incident with the alchemist, it'll wear off in a hour," I explained, "Now are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah the guys weren't that tough and I had help," Aida explained.

"Hey," the blonde guy greeted.

"Woah, Aida, where did you find a knight," Tillie exclaimed.

"A knight," I muttered, "He seems a bit... drunk for a knight."

It might have been a bit bias about knights, but I didn't like them. Knights had a reputation with demons- more specifically, _killing_ them.

"A what," Aida blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry about your order," Tillie continued, "Did you lose many friends?"

"Yeah," the guy said quietly.

"I thought the Eagles got all of you," Zander said.

"Hello would anyone explain," Aida said impatiently.

"I'm with Aida on this one, I'm in the dark too," I said.

"Better if we go to the Falcon's," Tillie sighed, "Come on."

* * *

When we entered the bar, I immediately ordered a couple of drinks as the guy- whose name was Jace we learned- talked about the Order and what happened with the Eagles. I was already done with my sixth drink by the time he was done explaining. Tillie went on to explain why he had to stay with us since it would put our plan in danger.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Jace grumbled, "Ah well, at least I have my ale."

"Cheers to that," I said, raising a glass.

"Mai," Sky asked, "That's your seventh drink, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, it takes a lot more than that to get me drunk," I laughed, "You'd be surprised."

With that, we all sat down at the bar where Jace joined me for a drink. It wasn't long before Aida was going around talking to everyone, asking different questions like she usually did. She managed to find out what happened to Jace and flirt with Zander all in under five minutes. That had to be a record.

"Well," Aida said as she slipped into the seat next to me, "I managed to get everyone's back stories, expect for yours."

"And it'll stay that way," I said, "I love telling stories and all, but my own, not so much."

"Not a very good one, is it," Aida asked.

"Not really," I said, taking a drink.

"You have to have someone out there worrying about you," Aida persisted, "So what's the deal? Actually, better question- why did you offer to help anyway?"

"I don't have anyone worrying about me, not here. Home, probably. Father's probably worried, Mother probably doesn't care... I already told you why I'm helping, I find you interesting, Aida."

"And I'm flattered and all, but you do know that I don't like women..."

"Not that type of interesting," I laughed.

Aida smirked before she went off yet again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

I looked all over for Aida, but there was no sign of her. I was a bit depressed. Did that mean the Eagles wanted her, but not me? Understandable since I didn't really do anything. I mean, I did manage to get my hair dyed three different colors, but hey- not every big bad gang was looking for that. I heard Aida shouting and when I rounded the corner, she was fighting with Jace about some documents. Ten to one, she was on an assignment for the Eagles which meant we were close to getting the journals back. Yet why was Jace screwing everything up?

Before I knew it, the two of them were knocked out and taken away. I used the shadows as cover so I was able to follow them to their secret HQ. Once I got the location down, I headed back to the bar.

"Guys," I whistled to get their attention, "Aida and Jace have been nabbed by the Eagles."

"Aida," Zander said in concern as he nearly caught his chair on fire.

Apparently, I was wrong. He did have feelings towards her because there was no way he would just be that worried if she were just a friend. Tillie and Sky stood up as well,

"Where?"

"Follow me," I said and with that, I led them to the HQ.

Zander, Tillie, and Sky went on ahead of me while I went searching for the journals. They headed down the hall while I made a sharp right and landed right in front of an Eagles member.

"You really don't want to fight me," I said as I grabbed my daggers.

"I think I do."

I swept my daggers through the air in an effort to get him, but he dodged most of my hits. It wasn't long before I grew bored and I carelessly dodged every hit that was thrown at me.

"Look, not that this hasn't been fun, but I'm in a hurry."

I looked into his eyes and focused my power into them. He stopped fighting.

"Where are the journals that were taken from Sky," I asked firmly, my voice gaining a slight echo-y effect as I used the minor mind control.

"They were moved, Diego knew what the plan was all along," the guard said, almost in a monotone voice.

"Shit," I swore, "and where are Aida and Jace?"

"In the cell, take a left, go down the hall."

"Thank you," I said as I snapped my fingers, knocking him out of the trance.

"What," he muttered a bit confused.

He didn't have time to say much more since I stabbed him with my dagger before running off to meet with the others. By the time I got there, Zander was doing his mage thing with the fire. He was burning down the cell bars to get Aida and Jace out. I whistled,

"Someone's not happy," I observed.

"No kidding," Tillie laughed, "Did you find the journals?"

"No. They moved them," I sighed.

Aida and Jace exited the cell to join in on the fight.

"How did you find us," Aida asked.

"Mai," Tillie said cheerfully, "And my friend in the Eagles helped too!"

_So that's how they knew where the cell was before I did,_ I thought.

"Come on, we got to get out of here," Tillie said, "Before Zander's magic burns us all down."

"Thank you," Zander gritted out.

* * *

When we got out, there was a moon elf waiting for us.

"Airdan," Tillie greeted happily, "we need to leave Northcliff as soon as possible."

I watched as Airdan explained what Diego did and how necromancy and the Old Kingdom were in the middle of the mess. I could tell he wasn't lying- a demon's gift includes sensing lies after all.

"So, plans? Any one? Except Jace," Aida said.

"I think if we work together we can take him out," I offered.

My sentence led to a smartass comment by Jace which led to Zander getting very mad and almost setting Jace on fire, saying things about how he put Aida in danger. It wasn't long before Airdan left us to our own devices. I watched as Aida continued to flirt with Zander as he explained his feelings towards her which ended with him kissing her. I whistled,

"You go girl," I cheered which was met by laughter from Tillie and a very red-faced Zander.

With that, we were soon headed towards the castle where Diego had disappeared. Tillie explained the game plan,

"Okay, Aida, you and Mai head in the front and grab the journals. Sky and I will distract them. Just get the journals, the key, and get out!"

"Easy enough," both Aida and I nodded.

"Aida," Tillie said, "No matter what happens, just know that I've never met a noble like you before... Just know that I'm proud to call you a friend."

"Damn it Til, you're going to make me cry. It's hard to fight with blurry vision," Aida said with a smile.

"And Mai," Tillie turned to me, "I don't know what you are since you aren't human and I don't know what you can do, but I know you are powerful. Please protect Aida and yourself. I'm happy to say you're a friend of mine too."

"Awe, thanks," I hugged Tillie tightly, "I never really had friends before."

"I can't imagine why," Jace muttered and I sent him a glare.

"So you guys ready," Aida said as we all got ready to storm into the castle.

"As we'll ever be," I said.

* * *

"Don't let them near the boss," a few of the members shouted.

"Not an option," Zander said as he shot fire at them, "Aida, go- I got them!"

"I swear, Zander if you die-"

He cut her off with a kiss, which would've been cute if we weren't in a life or death situation.

"Aida, we have to go," I insisted.

"Be careful," she said to Zander before she and I dashed off.

Diego soon showed his face and I wasted no time in trying to get him with my daggers. Between Aida and I, he stood no chance, yet he remained almost unscathed.

"Look, I'll be taking whatever the key is and my journals," Aida said.

"Your journals," Diego laughed, "The journals belong to the Eagles. Do you know the woman who owned them?"

"Maybe," Aida said, her own confidence faltering slightly.

"She was an old Eagles member. She took the information and escaped. We tracked her down a few years later and as you imagine, it wasn't pretty."

Diego was a bit too cocky for his own good. I just wanted to scrape that smirk off his face.

"Sky's mother an old Eagles member," Aida said, "Bull shit."

"Mother," Diego questioned, "She probably left to protect her family... Stupid."

I growled slightly. There was nothing stupid about protecting your family. Aida shook her head,

"Enough! I'm here to take the journals and the key, give them to me or I'll take them forcibly and you die."

"Ohhh I like that option," I said darkly, my dark aura pulsating.

Zander and Tillie sent me concerned looks and a slightly horrified expression. I ignored them.

"You think you can hurt me, cute. Our fight, I'm afraid, will have to wait."

The whole place started to shake violently.

"What did you do," Aida accused.

"You said you wanted the key, well now you have it," Diego said, "You are the key, Aida. You and your race... Too bad you'll have to die."

Diego continued to explain all about the gates, the nobles, and the magic involved as it became pretty clear that he planned all of this all along. I growled and lunged towards him. I pinned him against the wall as Aida started to glow and fly a little bit.

"Undo it," I growled, "Or you will die."

"I can't undo it," Diego chuckled, "And you really can't hurt me."

My eyes turned black slightly and his confidence faltered.

"You sure about that," I growled.

"AIDA," Zander shouted.

I turned to look towards them as Diego struggled in my grasp. He slashed at my arm and I hissed as I let him go. My eyes turned back to the human shade of green as I run towards the others.

"When we get out of this alive, you have explaining to do," Tillie said to me, "Because I know I saw your eyes turn black!"

"And hers are white and she's glowing," I pointed out, "No time! The place is coming down, we have to get out of here!"

"No, Aida's still here," Zander protested.

"Don't be stupid! COME ON!"

* * *

"Where's Aida," Sky questioned as we exited.

No on answered her. We didn't have the guts to. The castle was in ruins and no doubt that Aida's body was somewhere in that rubble. Still, I couldn't help but think that Aida was still alive- somehow. She was too strong, too amusing, too everything to die. She was already a good friend to me. Now, she was most likely gone. It was stupid. I was a demon. I shouldn't feel this, whatever _this_ was... I shouldn't be sad. People died all the time. I killed people all the time. Yet, I supposed compassion really was my weakness. Tears bristled in my eyes. I clung onto Tillie's small form and we hugged each other for comfort. Zander was looking down, refusing to look at anyone. Jace wasn't that much better . Sky was crying as she pleaded,

"Jace? Zander? Mai? Anybody? Somebody... Please tell me she wasn't in there," Sky begged, "Please..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

It had been a while since Aida's death. I still never really accepted it and in my heart, I knew she was alive. Zander took it the roughest, I believed. He was so torn up about it. I would have thought that he had known Aida for years instead of days from the way he was acting, but you knew what they said- the heart wanted what the heart wanted. Zander's heart just so happened to want Aida's heart and possibly a few other things from Aida as well- _haha._

We all split ways. Zander went off to some village to teach. Tillie was in Ildis- as was Sky and Jace, I believed. I, however, was headed to Sun Drop Island which was the one place I had yet to visit. I had a lot of free time since I wasn't attached to anyone anymore- though I kept in touch with everyone. I visited each of the lands for a few days before I was off yet again. It was all about the adventure. On the bright side, the libraries in Ildis helped fill the gaps in my knowledge about this world as hopes of getting home were diminished.

Sun Drop Island and the Valond Mountains were the only places I had left to visit that might have the ingredients I needed to make the portal. I had a few of the things I needed- some candles, a black rose, a red dagger stolen from a dead body, and a few other things. I just needed a particular devil's plant and a holy ground to perform the spell. So far, I had no such luck.

I got off the boat at the harbor and headed straight to the beach where I found a few earrings. Humming slightly, I picked up the earrings and put them on simply because they were cute. I looked up at the sun overhead and the scorching heat from its rays felt very hot against my skin. If I wasn't dressed in the skimpiest of clothing, it would have been worse. I didn't really consider my outfit that skimpy- small black shorts, a dark green top that was low cut and ended just below my breasts, and two black belts that crossed over my stomach, barely hiding my many scars.

I headed down the beach. I was stopped, however, when I heard a familiar voice talking.

"Hey!"

I turned to see Aida. Her hair had gotten a bit longer and was a bit wavier, but I could tell it was still her. She smirked, but I wasted no time hugging her tightly.

"I thought you were dead," I cheered.

Then I hit her arm when I let her go,

"_I thought you were dead!_ Do you realize how long we searched for you? Do you know just what we all have been going through?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"Bullshit," I said simply, "You know that we can take care of ourselves! We were so worried about you and it's terrible that you kept us worrying! However..."

I hugged her again despite the protests,

"It's really good to see you alive and when Sky finds out you're alive, don't expect such a warm welcome."

"Why not," Aida dared to ask.

"She seems the type to hold grudges."

"Solyn," someone greeted.

We turned and I saw a tall, shirtless Sun elf with log blonde hair, tanned skin, a few tattoos, and green eyes. His bow and arrows were hitched to his back.

"Do you know the Solyn," he asked me.

"No, I know Aida," I corrected, "And if I'm correct, Solyn means key- it's rude to talk to her like she's an object."

"She is a key, is she not," he said, "Then she is Solyn."

"She also has a smartass mouth, a mind, and a loyal heart so she's also a person therefore she is Aida."

The Sun elf and I glared at each other, but I kind of licked my lips since my eyes couldn't help but travel down his torso. He was pretty nice. Aida stepped between us,

"Look, I appreciate it, Mai, but no matter how much you correct him, Faelern will still call me Solyn."

"That is true," he agreed, "You are Mai?"

"It's a nickname," I shrugged.

"It doesn't suit you, what is your full name?"

"Ah," I said, "It's been a while since I even said my full name... But I'm not going to tell you. I don't trust you."

"Interesting," Faelern said simply, "Those who usually hide their name have secrets."

"Everyone has secrets, Faelern," I pointed out, "Just because I know your name doesn't mean I know everything about you... Granted, I'd like to know more."

I winked with a small smile. Aida looked at me shocked as Faelern looked only mildly amused.

"Perhaps."

With that, he was gone. Aida was still gawking at me.

"Did you just flirt with the emotionless Faelern and he didn't just flat our reject you?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it," I smiled, "Can you really blame me? He's a very handsome Sun elf. I've haven't slept with one of them."

"...Just how many races have you slept with," Aida asked.

"I needed something to do, so yes, I have slept with almost every race. Granted, Faelern seems different...Hmmm..."

"You actually like him, already! Don't you?"

"Perhaps, but enough about me, what about you?"

"What about me," Aida asked.

"Are you going to go tell the others where you are?"

"I don't know," Aida whispered.

I put a hand on her shoulder,

"Aida, we all care about you, know that, right? I'm going to be here at the island for a while to make sure you're doing okay, but I don't know if I can stay here. That aside, when I leave, I can take you with me. I know where Zander, Sky and Tillie are. I can take you to them."

"Zander," Aida said hopefully, "Is he doing okay?"

"You broke his heart, Aida. You died," I said firmly, "He didn't take that too well. But I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see you're alive..."

"I'll think about it," Aida finally said, "But I make no promises."

"All I ask is that you'll think about it, so it's all good... So... do you know where I can stay while I'm here? I didn't really think this through."

I laughed and Aida joined in on the laughter,

"Sure, you can stay with me in the hut. Come on."


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: The song is called _What do you do with a drunk sailor _by _The Irish Rovers._ Well, they weren't the only ones to sing it, but I like their version a bit better. It's an Irish drinking song.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

"'_Dear Sky,_'" Aida wrote sloppily, "_'Guess what I'm alive!'_ Think she'll like that, Mai? Mai..."

I hiccupped slightly. The two of us were drunk off our asses, which was hard to do with me. I had a high alcohol intolerance level. It wasn't just from being a demon, but from being an _Irish _demon as well... I had to drink a lot more than Aida to get to the point I was at. I nodded shakily as I stumbled out of the hut with a bottle of rum in my hand. I headed to the beach, looking at the night sky. It had been a week on Sun Drop Island and I was still not used to the sky.

"_What do you do with a drunken sailor,"_ I sang drunkenly, _"Early in the mornin'. Shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, shave his belly with a rusty razor, early in the mornin'. Way hey and up she rises..."_

"Nameless, you are drunk," Faelern said as he came up to me.

I scoffed,

"You be drunk, laddie. I'm perffeccctly fine," I slurred my words together slightly, "Ye know lad, the sky is so much different here..."

I stumbled slightly.

"You have an interesting accent when you are drunk," Faelern observed.

He grabbed my arm to keep from my falling and I laughed,

"Lad, this is the first time I've been drunk in a longggg timmeee! I never get drunk! I'm an Irish lassie after all! We're known for our drinkin'!"

"Irish," Faelern question.

"Ay, lad. See, my home," I hiccuped, "it's far away from here- no one here even knows about it! Imagine that!"

I laughed drunkenly.

"But see lad, I'm Irish, all the way from Ireland... But can I tell you a secret? I-"

He put his hand over my mouth with a sigh.

"You don't trust me with your name, nevertheless any secrets. I'm not going to take advantage of you. Come, Nameless, I will take you back inside."

He grabbed my arm and led me inside the hut where Aida was passed on a cot. I looked at Faelern,

"Thank ye, lad, it's nice to see some people are so kind... The sky here is so weird, lad. I miss the skies of my homeland- ay, now that was a sight to see. It was so beautiful, lad. You should see it."

I yawned and stumbled to the cot. Faelern helped me and tucked me in.

"Have a good night... Mia..."

* * *

I headed out of the hut to the forest in search for the devil's plant. Ava, the alchemist, told me that the plant was rare, but did grow on Sun Drop island. Yet after a week of being here, I had to find it. I blew a piece of red hair out of my eyes as I knelt down to the ground in search of the plant. Aida was probably still asleep in the hut. She had drunk a bit too much last night. Now, I did drink enough that I actually didn't remember anything. The last thing I remember was singing, but I was sure that I ran into someone and said something, but I don't know what I said or even who I ran into. I knew that they helped me into the hut though- it was all blurry. I grabbed my head as the headache got a bit worse.

"Just what are you searching for, Nameless," Faelern said as he came up behind me.

I smiled slightly,

"Oh just a rare plant that will be very helpful to me. And I told you, call me Mai, that's my name."

"It is a nickname and it does not suit you, Nameless," Faelern said simply, "And since you refuse to tell me your real name, you are Nameless."

"Excellent deduction, Handsome," I said.

He quirked an eyebrow and I smiled,

"Well, if you insist on calling me Nameless, then I must insist on calling you Handsome."

"My name is Faelern."

"And you are handsome, so Handsome it is. And I'm searching for devil's plant, by the way. Have you seen any?"

"That is a dangerous plant to use, Nameless," Faelern warned, "It is used in a lot of dark magic. What are you planning?"

"I just need it to make a homemade potion for sleeping," I lied easily, "It's a recipe that was passed down in my family. It can make someone sleep for days and since Aida hasn't been getting much sleep, I figured it might help her."

"It is still dangerous," Faelern insisted, "And there are other sleeping potions that would work. I have never heard of the plant being used in one."

"Well, they grow a lot where I come from," I said, which was the truth.

"Interesting and just where is it that you are from," Faelern asked.

"Enough Q and A, Handsome. Have you seen it or not?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me where it is?"

"No."

"Why not," I pouted.

Faelern titled his head curiously and I blushed at his intense stare.

"I cannot risk you putting yourself in danger."

"Awe, thanks, Handsome."

"Because," he continued, "you more than likely will put the whole island in danger as well."

"...You're a real ray of sunshine," I said.

Faelern looked almost amused at me and I nearly leapt in joy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him in a more than a physical way.

"And you have an interesting accent when you are drunk, Nameless."

I stared at him in shock as he left, humming the song I was singing last night slightly. My shock quickly turned into amusement. _So it was him..._

* * *

"You can find them all in Sun Drop forest," Ava said to Aida as I walked through the doors.

I watched Aida leave as I turned to Ava.

"So, the devil's plant, do you know where I can find it in the forest?"

"If you are meant to find it, then you will," Ava said.

"I've searched for a whole week," I argued, "Can't you tell me where it is? Please?"

"If it's meant to be, it's meant to be," Ava repeated, "But maybe if you tell me why you need it, I can help you."

"I need it for something important."

"I gathered that much," Ava said.

"I told Faelern it was for a sleeping potion, but if I tell you the same, you know I would be lying," I said honestly.

"You told a lie to Faelern?"

"I don't like it," I said bluntly, "I feel like I'm just hurting something if I lie to him."

"Then why lie?"

"It's my nature to lie, it's a defense mechanism... And you put a truth serum over the doorway again, didn't you?"

"However did you guess," Ava asked with a twinkle in her eyes, "And you never answered my question, why do you need the plant?"

A truth serum over the door would ensure that whomever entered would speak the truth. It explained why I was telling the truth now. I didn't like truth serums- it felt like they didn't trust me. Well, I was a demon and I was sure that Ava suspected that I was so... Huh I guessed that she did have a good reason for putting up the truth serum, but at least she trusted me enough to not salt the doors- well that was if she suspected something.

"I need it to get home," I said honestly, "I can't tell you anything else..."

I sat down on a nearby chair inside the hut as Ava went around her shop, putting in seemingly random this and that's into a pot for a potion.

"So I take it Aida came here for a sleeping potion?"

"She is gathering ingredients for it now. Her nightmares have been getting worse."

"I know," I sighed, "I wish I could help more, you know... It kind of hurts that I'm not able to help my friends- Aida and the others like Sky, Zander and Tillie."

"You're a caring person," Ava said simply.

"Thank you, but I'm just... compassionate, sympathetic... I connect with people and it's difficult for me to let them go and it's harder seeing them in pain."

"I'm sure you had to let go of a lot of people," Ava guessed.

"I did," I agreed, "I... I lost a lot of people that I considered friends. I lost... someone close to me."

"What happened?"

"There was a war and... someone didn't agree with me... He killed them because of me..."

I took a shaky before I continued,

"My father, and mother are the only ones I have left aside from my friends now. I haven't seen them in a long time- I hope they're okay... But they didn't really care about me, so it was hard to actually get connected to them... In a way, Aida is more of a family member to me..."

I mused to myself for a while before I realized that Faelern was staring in the doorway.

"Handsome," I greeted, "How long have you been there?"

"You're not as shallow as I first guessed, Nameless," Faelern said, dodging my question and heading to Ava.

"Faelern, great," Ava said, "I need you to go get Aida, she's in the forest!"

"Very well."

He turned to leave as Ava turned to me. She looked at me with amusement twinkling in her eyes,

"Handsome," she asked with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

I had left Ava's hut to go and hunt for the devil's plant one last time. I was planning on leaving Sun Drop Island soon so I should find it quickly. If I didn't find it here, I would go to the mountains and search there then come back here if I still couldn't find it.

"Bingo," I said to myself, spotting a deep red and purple petal.

I knelt down and searched through the tall grass. I frowned. There were devil's plant petals, but no sign of the plant. The soil was disturbed and there were small pieces of root sticking out. Someone took it out of the ground. My best guess was that it was Faelern or Ava since they were the only ones to know where it was at. _Great,_ I thought.

I headed back to the hut in time to hear Ava ordering Faelern to go with Aida to Ildis.

"Oh is it an adventure," I said cheerfully, "Count me in. Ildis is a nice place, plus I never visited a Lilth village. It can be educational."

I smiled cheekily as Aida just sighed. Faelern turned towards Ava,

"Why?"

"She needs all the help she can get and I trust you. With you and Mai with her, I know she will survive. You are both strong. Mai,"

"Yes, ma'am," I asked.

"You are very powerful, you know that I'm sure."

"Yes."

"Use your powers to help keep Aida alive and everyone shall live," Ava said firmly, "I know you said you didn't like using your powers and even I am not sure what you can do, I can sense your powerful aura."

"You don't even have to ask, Ava, of course I'll protect Aida."

I smiled at my friend, who just looked a bit in thought,

"You know, Tillie said you were powerful too... Just how powerful are you?"

"Pretty powerful," I said honestly with a shrug, "But I don't necessarily like using my powers. They can be very dangerous and can kill if I am not careful."

"Kill you or others," Aida asked.

"Both."

Faelern just sighed,

"I will meet you both by the docks tonight, don't be late."

* * *

"She is late," Faelern observed.

"Is that really a surprise? It's Aida after all," I mused, "She was still sleeping when I left."

"And yet you did not wake her?"

"It wasn't my responsibility. I told her beforehand to wake up on time," I shrugged, "So Handsome, how long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long. There is no need for concern, Nameless."

I made a face but lightened up when Aida came running towards us.

"You're late," Faelern stated.

"You're snappish," Aida snapped back, "You know, a part of me wants to see a 'no jerks allowed sign' on the boat."

"Why would they put up a sign like that," Faelern questioned.

"She's calling you a jerk," I explained, "And he's not a jerk, Aida. He's stiff, but not a jerk."

"If you say so," Aida huffed, "Let's go. I need a drink..."

"Drinking is a temporary escape."

"I need a temporary escape from you."

I laughed to myself as we headed aboard the Savage Princess. Aida didn't waste any time to go talk to the Captain while I headed towards the back of the ship. Faelern started to join me, but it seemed like at the last moment, he talked himself out of it and headed into a different direction. I looked over to the guy beside me. He had black skin with white stripes on his face.

"Ah, hello," he greeted warmly, "I am Sinha. I'm a scholar from Deren."

"Mai," I introduced.

"Interesting name, where are you from to get it?"

"It's a nickname," I explained, "My real name is a bit too hard to pronounce for most people."

"And what is your full name, if I may ask," Sinha asked politely, "If you don't wish to tell me it's alright."

I saw Faelern look over curiously from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I don't really trust people with my full name since I believe names hold power. So if someone knew my full name..."

"They can use that power against you," Sinha guessed, "Interesting theology. Which religion is that?"

"Not so much a religion as it an idea followed by my people."

"And your people are- Ah a rare race," Sinha said, distracted as Aida walked up.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly moved away from the scholar so that he wouldn't ask me anymore questions. Faelern looked over and gave me a small nod. I just smiled in response since I wasn't too sure why he was nodding. Curiously, I made my way over to him.

"So you believe that names are power, Nameless?"

"Yes," I said firmly.

"That is interesting belief."

"It's one that all my people hold," I said honestly, "We usually call each other by nicknames or by our last names. It is only the full name or the first name that can hold power. There's very few people who are told your full name- only loved ones."

"Loved ones?"

"Father, Mother, siblings," I explained, "And then _trusted_ lovers that you actually love and you know, aren't for just a quick fling."

I noticed that Faelern was staring at me intensely. I backed away slightly,

"What?"

"You are very interesting, Nameless."

I heard a small crash from the cabin. Faelern made a step to go towards it, but I put my hand out.

"I'll check up on it."

Before he could protest, I headed in to see one of the sailors attacking the captain.

"Tsk, tsk, attacking your own captain? Now that's just wrong."

I grabbed my dagger and made a slash at him before he escaped. I turned to the Captain.

"Are you alright, Captain?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I didn't think I'd ever see a day where my own men attack me," she shook her head.

Aida emerged from the other door so she must have been below deck.

"Captain, the guy named Pain is in charge of it."

"Pain, are you sure," she asked.

"Positive, Captain."

"Nina," she corrected, "Both of you can call me Nina."

"Well, I have no idea what's going on, but if you need help, let me know," I asked with a smile.

"Actually, do you wanna come below deck and help me take care of the colgominite."

"Gladly," I cheered.

With that, we went below deck and started to toss the colgominite into the sea while singing,

"_99 bottles of colgominite in the chest, 99 bottles of colgominite. Break the lock, throw it to sea, 98 bottles of colgominite in the chest."_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

The next morning, we docked at Taren Island where we would go to Ratta.

"Woah," Aida and I muttered, "It's so... pretty..."

"The camp shouldn't be too far," Faelern informed us.

Aida started to walk ahead of both Faelern and I, sending a wink in my direction. I just smiled in amusement as Faelern turned towards me.

"Are you alright? You fought in the captain's cabin."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself."

"I'm here to protect Aida, but you as well," Faelern said firmly, "You can't just go around fighting carelessly."

"I wouldn't call saving the Captain careless," I pointed out, "I saved someone and that's all that matters."

"And if you lose your own life in the process?"

"Then I lost my life in the process," I said with a shrug, "Life doesn't really end here, does it? I don't think so. If I die then I was meant to die. Granted, I still won't go down without a fight though."

I gave a chuckle, but Faelern wasn't amused. He was looking at me in concern and I quickly hurried to catch up to Aida.

"I'm sorry," a guy with animal ears greeted us, "but we're not taking visitors."

"We were told that the Lith are welcoming, were we misinformed," I asked.

"I'm sorry, but one of our own is going through the Ileth trails. Until the matter is resolved we can't welcome any outsiders."

"-She has no where else to go," a voice said.

I thought for a moment. Was it possible that this was the village that Zander went to? I wasn't too sure, but it was a Lith village, so it was a possibility it really was his voice I was hearing. Sure enough, the figure that was arguing with the chief was Zander and as soon as the chief was gone, he spotted us.

"Mai," he greeted, "What are you doing here? Is there something-"

He stopped. He stared at Aida.

"Aida," he whispered, "Are you..."

He hugged her tightly and burrowed his face into her neck. She was shocked, but I could tell she was happy. However, since they did get together, it looked like I was going to have to eat a cake since I forgot to do that before... As soon as they released each other, Aida gave a wave,

"'Sup?"

I covered my laugh with my hand and Faelern looked at me curiously.

"Who is he," he asked, "He is a Moon Elf. They are not very welcoming nor are their kind."

"You don't like moon elves, do you?"

"No. They are cruel."

"Most are, but keep in mind, not to judge a whole species by the actions of a few," I chirped, "If you think a whole species is bad than you'll miss out on the good ones of the species and therefore miss out on gaining not only a good friend, but an ally."

"That is very wise, Nameless."

"Thanks, it's something my father taught me," I mused, _granted it was about our own species._

I watched as Zander and Aida headed into the tent to talk after Aida gave instructions to Faelern to not scare the kids. I laughed slightly.

"What is so amusing, Nameless?"

"Nothing," I said cheekily, "But just the idea of you with kids... I don't think you'd scare them off."

He didn't seem like he knew what to say so he just nodded as he stood by the hut as a guard. I, however, ventured off.

"We don't really get visitors," a little kid with bunny ears said.

The kid looked like she was maybe six years old. It was because of her that I got noticed by the other kids that ranged from the years three to eight, I would have guessed.

"Mai," I said with a smile.

"Play," one of the kids asked.

"Sure."

With that, when Aida and Zander emerged from the hut, they saw me on the ground being tackled by a lot of kids. The chief stood by looking amused. Faelern raised an eyebrow.

"You are good with kids, Nameless."

"I love kids," I said as I stood up, the kids protesting slightly, "Sorry."

I turned to the kids,

"I promise, next time I come by, we'll play, okay?"

"Okay," they all chirped.

I went to stand by Faelern, who looked like he was remembering something from the past. I didn't bug him about it as the Chief suddenly started to talk about the little ten-year-old Lith, Seena. I watched in amusement as Aida called the Ohna guy out on all the bull crap about the Liths being good spirited when they were kicking out a kid for slapping someone.

"I have to agree with Aida," I pitched in, "She's just a little kid."

I had to make myself say the word little since I almost said 'wee' instead. I needed to work on my accent more after all. If I got rid of the accent then there were would be fewer questions. After the chief made a deal with Zander- in exchange for Seena's safety in Ildis, the chief gave his journals to Aida about the Old Kindom. Then a heart-felt goodbye later (two actually- one by the chief to his daughter and the other by the kids of the village to me), we were on our way to Ildis. It didn't take long before Seena was pestering Faelern with questions before we even boarded the boat.

"It looks like you made a new friend," I joked as I stood beside him.

"I don't understand. She is too small to be a friend, is she not? By what purpose did you think she was my friend?"

"Seena not friend," the ten-year-old asked tearfully.

I glared at Faelern,

"You made her cry."

Ignoring what ever argument he might have put up, I went over to Seena,

"It's okay, lass," I said, my accent slipping through slightly, "You're my friend, alright? We can even be best friends..."

"Best friends," the girl sniffled, then smiled, "Yay! Seena never had a best friend before."

"Well, you do now, kid," I smiled and she motioned for my hand.

With her hanging onto my hand, we boarded the boat together as Faelern followed us with a frown.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

As soon as we boarded the boat, Aida was back to her usual thing- going around and talking to everyone. I watched a bit amused as Seena attached herself to my leg to steady herself.

"Seena not used to boats," she said, swaying slightly.

I knelt down and pat her head,

"You know what really helps?'

"What?"

"If you sleep the whole trip," I said confidently, "Because how can you get sick when you're sleeping?"

"Seena try," the kid said, "Seena use you for pillow?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug.

I sat down on the deck and she settled herself on my lap, using my stomach and chest for a pillow. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You really do have a way with children, Nameless."

"Just as you have a way with making them cry," I said scornfully.

I was still a bit mad at him for making the kid cry.

"I don't like seeing kids upset, in pain, or in tears," I informed, "So unless you want to get on my bad side, I suggest you don't do what you did before."

Faelern frowned before sighing,

"I apologize, Nameless... I didn't mean to make her cry."

"Good," I said with a nod, "Now, I think Aida might need your help with the journals."

He went over to help her as Zander came over to me.

"So how long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"That she was alive- you arrived with her..."

I noticed that his fists were clenched. Seena squirmed slightly, but otherwise didn't wake up from her sleep. I shh'ed her slightly,

"I didn't know for that long. I found out maybe... two weeks ago. It was by pure chance. She didn't want to come back- thought she was protecting everyone..."

"And you didn't tell me," he roared, "Do you know how long I searched for her? Do you realize just how much it hurt to think she was dead?"

"In you case you didn't realize, I searched for her too," I snapped, "She's my friend, Zander. She may be your love interest or whatever, but she is my friend and I value our friendship- she didn't want me to tell so I didn't."

"I'm your friend too, Mai," Zander said through gritted teeth, "I thought you would have told me..."

He looked like he was ready to hit me from anger. Before he could, Faelern stepped between Zander and I. He narrowed his eyes.

"I think it's best you leave. She has a child with her and even then, you do not hit a woman. Apparently, moon elves are worse than I thought."

The two glared at each other before finally, Zander backed down. I turned to Faelern,

"Thanks, Handsome."

"You are welcome... You shouldn't get a mage, a moon elf one especially, mad like that."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Do you ever get someone mad on purpose? All I ask is for you to be more careful..."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Faelern was pleading with me in his own way. I nodded and he took a seat beside me. Seena stirred in her sleep and she whimpered as if she was having a nightmare.

"Settle down, wee lass," I muttered.

I wondered what I could do to calm her down. A light bulb went off in my head. I started to sing softly so I didn't disturb the others,

_"My Bonnie lies over the ocean. My Bonnie lies over the sea. My Bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my Bonnie to me..."_

Seena started to calm down slightly as Faelern looked over at me curiously. Sinha, the scholar, was still on the boat and watched me curiously well. Aida and Zander sent a few looks, but nothing more. __

_"Last night as I lay on my pillow. Last night as I lay on my bed. Last night as I lay on my pillow. I dreamed that my Bonnie was dead..."_

I hummed slightly before I continued,__

"Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me... Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean. And blow ye the winds o'er the sea. Oh blow ye the winds o'er the ocean. And bring back my Bonnie to me..."

Seena fully calmed down and went into a peaceful sleep as I smiled. Faelern looked at me,

"You have an interesting singing voice, Nameless... When you are not drunk, that is."

"If I may," Sinha said as he wondered over, "What song was that? Are you a bard?"

"I'm not a bard," I shook my head, "the song is called _My Bonnie Lays Over The Ocean,_ it's an old folk song from my people- usually used as a lullaby for kids. It's a love song, actually. That's why it says to bring back my Bonnie."

"Interesting..."

He looked to Seena,

"I'm a master in rare species, and she's a Lith, but you two seemed attached. Did you come to Taren to adopt a child for you and your Sun elf? He's your boyfriend, I suppose."

From that moment I realized the boat ride to Ildis was going to be a very long awkward one.

* * *

When we arrived at Ildis, I was amused at Seena's and Aida's reaction to hear that it wasn't ice, but instead the whole place was made of crystal. Seena started to jump in excitement.

"Lass, you just ate, don't jump around, you'll get sick," I warned.

"Crystal, Crystal," the child chanted.

"Seena," I said firmly.

She stopped jumping and went to grab my hand. I smiled slightly since in a way she reminded me of a little sister. I followed Zander and Aida to the castle with Seena at my side. Faelern followed behind us slightly. As soon as we reached the gates, Zander started to tell something to Aida. No doubt he was trying to tell her about his father. I knew about that since I had been to Ildis before- it was the first place I visited since the library was so helpful learning about the races, the countries, the wars, and everything else I wanted to know about. The gate keeper greeted us.

"Welcome to Ildis," she greeted, "Please refrain from damaging public property. The city is protected by private guards which belong to Lord Morthil. Please be advised that Lith aren't allowed to enter the colleges or the libraries."

Now _that_ was new information to me. I knew that Lith were used as slaves, but I wasn't aware just how much they were looked down upon. I frowned slightly,

"That's hardly fair," I commented.

"If you have a problem with the city rules, I suggest you take it up with Lord Morthil."

"Maybe we will," Aida threatened, "What kind of bullshit is that? Liths aren't allowed to enter the libraries!"

"Where is Lord Morthil," I asked, "I do believe we'd like a word with him..."

I had yet to meet Zander's father and Zander was glaring at me. I just smiled kindly though my eyes were darkened slightly since I highly disagreed with his father. Faelern stepped forward,

"He was the general responsible for taking out the traitors who helped out the Lith during the massacres... Nameless, I'd like to meet with him as well."

"Nameless," Zander questioned and I just waved him off.

"Well there you have it," Aida said, "Let's meet up with this Lord..."

"All right, follow me. His castle is around the corner but your Lith must stay outside," the gate keeper warned.

"That is unnecessary," Lord Morthil said as he appeared, "I am Lord Morthil... Ah, Zander..."

I pushed Seena behind me slightly since I was scared that Lord Morthil might say something rude about her. Zander bowed his head slightly in greeting,

"Father."

"I should have known. I find you at every Lith problem this city has."

Lord Morthil turned towards us,

"My son, as a mage, you can see he has a soft heart. A heart that is trouble to both him and those around him."

"Good gods," Aida said, "Zander, your father is you in wrinkles!"

I didn't even try to hide my laughter.

"A human, a dwarf, a Lith, and now... a noble..." Lord Morthil observed, "Don't mistake pity for friendship."

"By the gods, he's even grumpy," I laughed.

It wasn't long before Lord Morthil got tired of us and left briskly. It was then that Tillie showed up.

"Zander, where have you been?"

Then she spotted me,

"Mai? You're back to Ildis! That's great! Did you find those ingredients you were looking for? You still have to let me know what you're trying to do and... AIDA?!"

Tillie tackled Aida in a large hug as I chuckled to myself.

"ICANTBELIEVEITSYOU!"

As soon as she parted, her and Zander got talking before she remembered that she left her beloved Airdan on the streets. He appeared behind her,

"I'm here love," he greeted, "Miss Aida, Miss Mai, good to see you again."

"Airdan," I greeted cheerfully as he gave me a small hug.

Over the time I did spend in Ildis, Airdan became a quick friend to me- a good friend. Though I knew the hug was strictly platonic because he obviously loved Tillie, who returned the love. As we parted, I noticed Faelern glared heavily at Airdan. I wondered why he was glaring. Airdan sent a knowing look towards Faelern and backed away from me slightly, which made Faelern nod. I felt like I was missing out on something.

"We were wondering if you could check out these journals," Aida said, "Think you could decode them?"

Tillie nodded and we headed off to a more secluded area- Airdan's. Faelern glanced at me,

"Nameless, who was that moon elf?"

"Airdan," I asked, "He's a good friend of mine."

"Hmmm."

Faelern was frowning. I chuckled, more out of nerves than anything else. Tillie and Aida discussed the journals and that they would need some books from the library to decipher them. Soon after, Aida left us to get the books- knowing her luck, she'll probably run into the rest of the gang pretty soon. I sat down on the ground where Seena climbed into my lap.

"You sang to Seena," Seena exclaimed, "Seena remembers having nightmare and you sang to make it better!"

"I'm glad it worked," I said with a warm smile.

"Seena thinks you have a nice voice," Seena said innocently.

"Thank you," I bowed my head slightly, "It's a pleasure, Princess Seena."

"Seena's a princess," she asked shocked with wide twinkling eyes.

"Every little girl is a princess," I said with a smile.

"Seena thinks you're a queen," Seena said, "You're... so-so-sophi-"

"-Sophisticated," I offered and she nodded her head like a bobble head.

"Yeah!"

Faelern looked over curiously,

"She is correct, Nameless. You do off the sense of sophistication and power which is odd since you act like neither of those things."

"Gee, thanks, Handsome," I rolled my eyes, "If you must know, I can be sophisticated when I wish to be- I just usually prefer to be childish. The mind of an elder and the heart of a child makes one pretty nimble, don't you think?"

"I... I am not sure how to reply to that, Nameless," Faelern said honestly.

Seena reached up towards him,

"Elf- play with Seena?"

"No."

I glared at Faelern and finally, he gave in,

"Very well."

Seena cheered and dragged Faelern away a bit where she started to play with him- telling him that he was the dragon and she was the princess. Tillie looked over slyly,

"So you like Sun Elves, then?"

"W-what," I blushed.

"I saw the way you looked at him- all lovey-dovey! You like Faelern, don't you?"

"Perhaps," I answered honestly, "I doubt it will work out though. I... I'm not exactly the type of person one wishes to court."

"Oh so you're serious about him then," Tillie asked shocked, "I thought he might have been another fling..."

"Not this time, Tillie... I wish so though, it might make things easier..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

"I wonder where his loyalties lay," Faelern mused.

I looked over to see him looking at Zander. By now, Aida did managed to find every one from our team and we were all at Airdan's. Zander was talking to Aida, about his father I was pretty sure.

"What do you mean," I asked curiously.

Seena was asleep in my lap again so I had to look up at Faelern. I tried to not any attention to all the muscles I saw before my eyes reached his face. He glanced down at me as he continued,

"I wasn't always on Sun Drop Island... I used to live in a camp with my brothers and sisters," Faelern explained, "I had a fiancée... Laela, she was a Moon elf. She was kind for a Moon Elf- the kindest person I ever met, in fact. When moon elves started to fight against the Lith, she was so ashamed, so sad... So she moved to Ildis to help the Lith escape. I told her to stop. I wanted, begged her to stop. But she was stubborn... Always so stubborn... One day she-"

Faelern choked up a bit and I raised my hand to rest it on his shoulder. I looked at him with concern and understanding showing in my eyes,

"She got caught, didn't she," I asked softly, "...Lord Morthil was general at the time... He was the one that ordered her death wasn't he?"

Faelern looked up with determination,

"I don't know where your friends' loyalties lay, Nameless, but Lord Morthil will pay for what he did."

"My condolences," I said honestly, "it's not pleasant to lose the one you love and it can take years for even some of that damage to numb... But be careful, Faelern... Revenge doesn't suit you nor your heart."

Faelern looked at me with... If I didn't know any better I would say that he was looking at me with almost loving or longing but that couldn't really be right, right? I smiled kindly,

"You know, Faelern, in the books, it said that war happened a long time ago... Just how old are you," I asked curiously.

"I'm three hundred and seventy three," Faelern answered.

"In human years," I asked again.

"Thirty-seven."

"Ah," I nodded, "Now it makes sense."

"Might I ask what makes sense, Nameless?"

"Your eyes, they look older. They show war, loss, love, and _time_..."

"If I may, Nameless, your eyes show those things as well... Just what have you seen?"

I thought for a moment about my homeland- Ireland- and of my home in the demon world. I thought about the human world- the one that was so much different than this one. I grew up in that world when I was a wee lass because I was taken when I was a baby. I was born and raised in the human Ireland. I thought about the loss of the ones I thought of as human grandparents- killed by my father. I thought about the human famine in Ireland and the wars... I helped as much as I could, but alas, it wasn't as much as I hoped. I thought about when I was twenty- I fell in love with that human. Father killed him- that was merely a hundred human years ago. I was merely thirty in demon years, but in human years, I was well over three hundred. I lost count. I supposed my eyes were old, actually.

"Let's just say," I said quietly, "That you are not the only one to lose the one you love, Faelern..."

* * *

As soon as the journals were translated, we were on an adventure again. Aida went through some zen sleep to ask questions and we learned a lot. Apparently, the Old Kingdom was more like a prison- that was interesting. Now, it seemed like we were headed to Valond Mountains to get to the second gate. First, we needed to figure out what to do with Seena.

"Airdan, can you take care of Seena," Zander asked.

"Are you crazy," Tillie protested, "He needs to get back to Diego."

"Perhaps we can leave her at the Academy."

"No," I said firmly, "No offense, but your people are treating Lith poorly. I won't let her stay here. She can come with us. I will watch over her."

"Are you sure," Zander asked, "You'll take care of her?"

"I will protect her with my life," I swore.

"Seena... protected," Seena questioned.

I smiled and ruffled her hair,

"You got that right kid. Just don't get into stupid trouble like Aida."

"Hey!"

I just laughed as we headed towards the boat, only to find Captain Nina refusing to tell some Eagles members where Aida was located.

"Awe, looking for me, I'm flattered," Aida said as she got her daggers ready.

"I will protect the Lith," Faelern said as he stood beside me, "Go help Solyn, Nameless."

I nodded a thanks as I got my daggers ready. It wasn't long before we were all fighting. At one point, my daggers were tossed away from me.

"Mai," Aida shouted as an Eagles member got ready to stab me.

I dodged the attack and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back,

"Not today."

One came up behind me and slashed my back. I hissed at my amateur mistake and swung the guy in my hold around to toss him at the one who attacked me.

"Now, this is just pathetic," I hissed, "Attacking when a back is turned? Pitiful."

My temper flared since one of them managed to get a wound on me. I turned to notice that an Eagles member was about to attack Seena while Faelern's back was turned. The child screamed and I panicked. Black lightening cackled at my fingertips and I shot it at the member, shooting him backwards. Soon, there was just one left.

"You," Aida sneered, "Are you alive?"

"Y-yes..."

"Go back to your boss and tell him I'm coming for his cute little butt and once I find him... I'm going to take my dagger and stab his heart and literally cut it into cute little animal shapes. Then I'm going to feed you those pieces while laughing... GO!"

The guy ran off screaming. I whistled silently, _damn- she would make a good demon with that threat..._ She looked back to us, most of us wore disgusted expressions. I, however, had to be the only one that was almost smiling. She really was amusing.

"Cute butt," Zander questioned.

"Don't tell me that you think that was the only disturbing part," Captain Nina said.

* * *

Once we were all on the boat, I made sure that Seena was alright before she went off to bother Jace- claiming that he was her prince. I laughed slightly as I watched from my spot on the boat, seeing how disturbed Jace was. Faelern moved toward me,

"Just what was that trick you used, Nameless? I was unaware you were a mage."

"I was hoping no one saw that."

"It was hard for me not to, but I think I am the only one who noticed. When people kept claiming you to have a powerful aura, I was in disbelief... Yet what you did to that member, I have not seen black lightening. Something tells me that is not even all of your abilities, Nameless."

"Then that something is right," I said honestly, "There's a lot I can do, Faelern. I just choose not to. I don't wish to hurt anyone by accident after all."

I moved slightly and winced since it irritated the cut on my back. Faelern narrowed his eyes,

"You are injured."

"I'll be fine," I waved it off, "It was an amateur mistake on my part..."

I was thankful when I had an excuse to leave him when I overheard the others giving Seena love advice.

"Don't corrupt her," I scolded, "Seena, you just have fun, okay, cutie?"

"Seena fun," she repeated happily, "Fun!"

I could feel Faelern's eyes still staring at me and I felt a bit cautious. I decided to put off talking to Faelern and decided to go to where a drunken Tillie, Sky, and Aida were talking about who was cuter.

"Well," I said as I walked up, "I have to agree with Tillie- Faelern is indeed the cutest."

"I still think Zander," Aida said confidently.

"~Hehe I knew you two would go with them."

"Just what are you talking about," Zander asked as he and Faelern came up.

"BUSTED," Tillie said, "RUN!"

I gulped and looked at them nervously before scurrying off.

* * *

Thankfully, there was more than one cabin on the ship. Aida took one while I took the other. As a demon, I didn't need much sleep, but if I got some sleep now then I wouldn't need it for a long while. Plus, it would help recharge my energy and therefore heal my wound. With that in mind, I took off the belts around my stomach to look at the wound on my back. My whole body was littered with scars so I knew that by morning, it would become a scar or at least a bad bruise. I frowned and put the belts on the bedside and wondered if I should sleep without my shirt as well. Deciding against that, I laid on the bed and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat. It seemed like it was in the middle of the night since I didn't see any sunlight. I rubbed my eyes. That was a nightmare- unluckily, it wasn't just a nightmare, it was a memory from when Father killed Evan O'Brain- my human love- a long time ago. It was... horrifying. I didn't realize I was crying until I looked back at my hands. I could barely hear Aida and Zander's voices from the cabin over- apparently I wasn't the only one who had a nightmare. It sounded like things were getting pretty intense in there- judging by the small moans that I could hear. I blushed bright red.

"Did you call my name," Faelern asked as he appeared, "Are you alright? Did someone break in? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine," I said shakily.

He narrowed his eyes and moved closer to me. He put a thumb on my cheek and wiped away my tears,

"You are not alright. What happened?"

"Just a... bad memory," I said softly, "I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Bother you," Faelern said, "You do not bother me... Do you know why I call you Nameless?"

"Because I won't tell you my full name?"

Faelern didn't get the joke. He moved his face closer to mine. His breath tickled my neck. One hand grabbed my cheek while the other was on my lower back. My heart beat loudly in my chest.

"Because if I recognize the fact that you are indeed a real person, then I might just end up loving-"

The door opened again,

"Seena had nightmare..."

Faelern and I quickly parted, but he kept sending glances my way. Seena looked at us with wide eyes.

"Faelern was just checking my wounds," I said quickly, since I didn't want her mind to be corrupted.

I wasn't sure what Aida had told the child, but since her eyes were wide I was guessing that Aida said something at some point. Faelern looked at me through the corners of his eyes and I blushed slightly.

"Yes, I was, why don't we finish," Faelern said.

I just realized that I was giving him an opportunity to check the wound he noticed earlier. Seena stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She got onto the bed where I joined her. She laid down, looking at me, as Faelern inspected my back.

"What wound," Seena asked, "Mai... Hurt?"

"I'm okay," I said reassuringly.

I hoped that my wound was reduced to a large bruise. I wouldn't be able to explain the black blood. I could claim that it was no wound, just a sore spot if it was a scar...

"That is a nasty bruise," Faelern said and I let out a sigh of relief.

I looked over to see that Seena was already asleep- bless her heart. Faelern's hands were still on my back, gently rubbing against the bruise.

"You have a lot of scars."

"As long as it doesn't take away my beauty," I joked.

My breathing hitched when I felt his hands move to my waist and he gripped tightly.

"It does not," he said as he stood up, "We can finish our other discussion later."

My face flushed red. I wondered what he was going to say. Was he proclaiming his love for me? Impossible.

"Faelern," I called out softly.

He stopped and turned back to me. I wondered if I should tell him... Everything told me that I shouldn't, but my heart said that I should. I found that I missed the feeling of his hands on my waist and there was something more serious about it then my previous lovers. I took a deep breath,

"Muadhnait Daibhail," I said softly.

"Pardon?"

"Muadhnait Daibhail," I repeated, "That's me. My name is Muadhnait."

"Muadhnait," he repeated, "What does that mean in your tongue?"

"In Irish, it means little noble one," I said with a small smile.

By now, he was standing by my bed. He looked at me and I hoped he realized just what it meant by me telling him my name. He knelt down since I was sitting on the bed. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently moved them down, making my breathing a bit shaky due to the tingly sensation he was causing. He went to whisper into my ear,

"It suits you much better than Mai."

When we parted, he just gave a small nod before he left. I guessed he did realize what it meant after all. It meant that not only did I wish for him as a lover, but I trusted him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Third Person:**

When the odd group departed off the boat, there was something different about a few of them. Zander was walking closer to Aida, even daring to put a hand on her waist. They seemed closer than before- more together. There was also a new couple that was stepping off the boat- Mai, who was holding hands with a hyper Lith, and the silent archer by the name of Faelern. He stood close to the demon and the Lith.

"Muadhnait," Faelern whispered, "I suggest we have a small talk."

"I have to agree," Mai said a bit embarrassed, "I hope that you know what it means..."

"-The purpose of you telling me your name, I'm well aware. I listened," Faelern said firmly.

"Valond Mountain," Seena cheered as the group neared the mountain.

Mai smiled and picked up the Lith to set the child on her shoulders. Seena was cheering and laughing and Mai felt herself joining in. Faelern watched with a small smile in amusement. Mai was so much like his beloved departed- Laela was great with kids as well and she was kind. Mai, however, was different. He realized that. Mai was mysterious- there was almost a feeling of fear that she caused if one paid attention. She claimed to not be human, yet she looked like one. She had powers unlike he had seen before and it was clear that she was very powerful as well as poised when needed.

It wasn't long before they reached the mountain and Aida started to complain,

"Always spring my ass... It's freezing."

"Maybe if you weren't running around half naked," Tillie laughed.

"Hey, practice what you preach," Aida snapped, "And what about you, Mai?"

"Me," Mai questioned, "I told you before, I'm not human. This weather doesn't bother me. I have a warm body temperature after all."

Aida went over and put a hand on Mai's forehead and realized just how warm it was,

"Ouch! No kidding!"

"Warm," Seena cheered as she snuggled her little arms around Mai's neck.

"At least someone is comfortable," Aida grumbled.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel like we're running in circles," Sky questioned.

"I do," Mai and Jace pitched in.

"Maybe it's best if we set up a camp," Tillie mused, "We can get to the mountain tomorrow- but it's skyfall and it will be dark soon. We're no use in the dark."

_Maybe you aren't, but the dark is where I'm at home,_ Mai thought. The group nodded in agreement with Tillie. The sky was growing dark so even if they continued, they would get even more lost. Zander soon found a cave that they could use for shelter as Faelern gathered wood for a fire. They all sat on the ground around the fire in an attempt to get warm while Seena lay on Aida's lap for a change.

"Story," Seena asked with a yawn.

"Uhhh help," Aida asked desperately, "The stories I know will scar the poor kid. Anyone have a story?"

Everyone shook their heads except for Mai.

"I think I have one," she mused slightly.

Seena quickly moved from Aida's lap to Mai's. The others of the group gathered around as well curiously- wondering if it would be something from Mai's mysterious home land.

"Okay, it's a fairy tale," Mai said, "It's the shortest one I know since all the others would take a long time."

She laughed nervously. _And I'm making this up as I go along..._

"Close your eyes," Mai instructed, "And imagine a different world- a magical world. It is seemingly endless in land with blood red skies mixed with other shades of oranges and bright red and dark green grass. There are two suns and three moons each day and night. At night, the sky is black, but every single moon and each star is perfectly visible to the naked eye. The trees are silver with deep red roses. The flowers on the ground are all black, yet the river water is pure white- almost clear."

Seena did just that, closing her eyes she imagined such a world. Zander wondered if the story was bright enough for a young child while the others wondered where Mai came up with such a world.

"Now, it's a magical, but it's also a _scary_ world," Mai continued, "Where demons roam... But don't be scared, cutie. Not all the demons are bad."

"Some demons...good," Seena said confused.

Mai nodded,

"Yeah... There are bad ones, yes, but not all of them were bad. See, the demons all followed a king. This king had one daughter named-"

"-Seena," Seena interrupted excitedly.

Mai laughed slightly,

"Okay, the eldest daughter was Princess Seena. She was a good demon princess and she was different than the others. She loved humans. One day, the fascination for humans led the lass to a doorway. It was a magical doorway and she fell through."

Seena whimpered slightly and Mai continued,

"She landed in a different world. It was so much different than her own with so many different races- humans and more! It was all so new to her... Now, Princess Seena knew she had to get home, but what was the hurry? All around her was a brand new world and she was so excited! So, she gained new friends on a journey. Her group of friends were so interesting that she decided to hold off a way home even _longer_ and she was glad you that she did... See Princess Seena fell in love with a human Archer. She never did find a way back home, but she instead decided to make the strange world her _new_ one. The end."

Seena cheered and yawned, quickly falling asleep. Aida whistled,

"Intense story, where did you learn that?"

"I learned it long ago, but I changed a bit of the story," Mai lied easily and then yawned, "I'm going to join the wee lassie for sleep..."

Mai settled down with her head resting on Faelern's lap. He looked down shocked, but didn't protest. Aida smirked,

"Ohhh look at the elf getting all fresh with a younger woman."

"I fail to understand that," Faelern said easily.

"That was a pretty odd story," Tillie mused, "It makes you wonder."

"Don't tell me you believe the fairy tale," Aida asked shocked.

"No," Tillie laughed, "There's no such thing as demons- not in that sense... But what I mean is, it makes you wonder about her- Mai. She says she's not human and it's kind of clear she isn't. I mean, have any of you guys even seen her _eat_?"

They all shook their heads and Tillie continued,

"Exactly! But if she's not a human, a noble, a dwarf, or even any kind of elf- what is she?"

"She can be an undiscovered species, that is possible," Aida pitched in.

"Either way, we should ask Muad- _Mai _directly and not talk about it behind her back."

"You were about to call her something else," Aida noticed, "Did she tell you her full name?"

"Yes."

"No fair," Aida whined.

"Fair or not, it's her business," Faelern said sternly, "I suggest we all get some rest now."

They all followed his advice, but the mystery that was Mai never left their minds. Though they found their dreams were filled with the demon infested world with blood skies and dark grass with Mai as the demon princess.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

I wasn't sure why everyone was acting a bit cautious around me, but it was kind of annoying me in a way. On the other hand, it made me a bit sad. I leaned over to Faelern,

"Did I do something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow and I smiled sheepishly,

"It might just be my imagination, but everyone seems to be ignoring me or at least acting odd. Don't you think?"

Faelern thought for a moment before he answered,

"Perhaps it has something to do with last night."

"Do you mean my fairy tale," I questioned.

Why would a fairy tale make them all edgy though?

"No. After you went to sleep, they spoke about you- questioning your status as something not human and they spoke of your powers. I did not tell them your name, in case you are wondering."

"Thank you," I said sincerely before standing on my tip toes to give a kiss on his cheek, "I appreciate that. A name is power and sacred to a degree after all."

Faelern almost smiled at me and I blushed slightly. I wondered if we might be serious- it seemed like it. Though, I didn't know if I could get serious after what happened with my fiancé. Granted, he went through the death of his own fiancée. We were alike in that aspect. My musings were interrupted as we reached the temple where a priestess greeted us.

"I'm sorry, the temple is closed to outsiders."

Unconsciously, I found myself moving back just a bit. I didn't trust priestesses. They were holy people and I was about as unholy as something could get. Besides, if she could tell I was a demon then I would be in trouble. Not only that, but if she had silver... I shivered slightly, which got Faelern's attention.

"If you are cold, then perhaps you should stand by me for warmth."

_Cold be damned I'll take any chance to stand by you_. I stood closer to him and felt a bit surprise when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Tillie watched us with a knowing smile and a small innocent whistle. Seena still held tightly onto my hand. Aida was quick to persuade the priestess to let us in, but I had an uneasy feeling. Faelern pushed Seena and I behind him, but I moved to stand beside him. I took out my daggers.

"Get back," Aida warned as the Eagles made themselves known.

"Took you long enough," Diego said as Aida attacked him.

I rolled me eyes as she flirted with him and I noticed Zander getting annoyed by it. I smirked as I slashed at a nearby member.

"Seena tough! Seena fight," Seena insisted.

"No," Faelern and I said firmly.

"You'll never let you have what's behind those gates," Diego hissed.

"What are you talking about," Aida sneered.

"To have the strongest army by your side!"

"Army!? Those silver peopl- _things_ are coming to kill us all and I don't think anyone can stop them," Aida said, "I'm here to fight those things! Not give them a warm welcome!"

"What," Diego said confused, "Men! Stop the attack!"

The men backed off, but Faelern and I stood firmly protectively in front of Seena. I growled as one of the men still took one step forward. My eyes flared black and he stepped back again as my eyes turned green again.

"You don't want to control the silver army," Diego questioned.

Something told me that things were about to be explained since at the moment, it looked as if Diego might be on our side after all.

"I don't think anyone expect the kings can control the army, Diego," Aida pointed out.

"Y-You don't know," Diego said shocked.

"Don't know what?"

"By the...Aida, you are-"

"-Oh come on," Aida said as she started to rise.

Her figure started to glow.

"AIDA," Zander shouted as she floated into the air.

"Anyone else getting a deja vu," I muttered.

"DAMN IT AIDA," Zander shouted as he ran over.

He grabbed her in an effort to hold on. Faelern held onto me to keep me from falling as Seena clutched to my leg.

"I won't lose you," Zander said, "not again... I love you..."

I watched as Aida stopped glowing and landed on the ground. _Well isn't that sweet,_ I thought. It was then that the silver guys made themselves known. Faelern pushed Seena and I behind him as he got his bow ready.

"Stay behind me," he ordered.

Black lightening cackled at my fingertips as I got ready for a fight.

"Seena...scared," Seena whimpered.

"Don't worry, cutie," I said, "We'll protect you."

"Even if you die, it will be quick and painless," Faelern added.

I glared at Faelern as Seena started to cry. He looked at me,

"What? What did I say?"

"Lith," the silver guys said.

"They're going after Seena," Aida shouted.

"Run, cutie," I said, "Run."

"STOP," Aida ordered as her body glowed white.

"New order...received..."

* * *

As soon as everything calmed down, I was amazed that Aida was the crown princess of Valond- the sister to the current King Kael. It gave us all a good laugh until we realized that Diego was 100 percent serious about it- though he did a good job at saying it with a straight face. Though, I supposed it made sense that the necromancy ritual of Fahrana was used on Aida. I heard of something similar to it in my world. It was rather interesting that they had the same type of necromancy, if a bit weaker and gave it different names. That could be helpful in the future, perhaps.

I listened as Diego explained everything about the hidden princess and King Kael.

"C'mon," Aida said as soon as she ordered the silver people to go away, "We have a lunatic evil twin brother to deal with..."

I knew that things would get interesting with her around. I was sure to never be bored.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

Not even a year later, and I was still with Faelern. We were... dating? Courting? I wasn't sure what word to use, but we were more than friends, more caring than just simple lovers... It was rather complicated, I was sure. Though the only thing that wasn't complicated was that I was starting to love him and he loved me as well. Though, the idea itself wasn't complicated, but it did rise a few complications for me. If I loved him, then what? I went back home? I had to tell him what I was? I never tell him and I live with guilt? I wasn't sure what the future held for us really, but it was sure going to be a dozy.

"Muadhnait," Faelern said, "I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes with a sly grin. The sight of Faelern's face mere inches away from mine greeted me. A whole year of being with him and I realized that I loved seeing his face when I first woke up- when I slept that was. I feigned sleeping a lot so he didn't suspect anything- other times, I would wait till he was asleep before I got up and wondered around Ildis. We weren't binded, though I'd like to suspect that perhaps he was thinking about it and perhaps I was as well. Despite the fact that we weren't binded, we were sleeping in the same bed and we were lovers as well.

"Good morning," I said with a smile, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a mere few minutes," Faelern answered easily, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I sat up on the bed, popping my back, "Did you, Handsome?"

"My name is Faelern," he informed me.

"I know, but you are very handsome so you are still Handsome," I laughed slightly, "Now, you didn't answer my question."

"No, I did not sleep well," Faelern informed me.

My brows furrowed in concern. I put a hand on his forehead as I leaned over.

"Are you sick? Are you okay?"

"I'm well," Faelern informed, "I couldn't sleep due to my thoughts."

"Oh," I said curiously, "What were you thinking about?"

He put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. His breath tickled my neck and I shivered since we weren't exactly clothed.

"You," he said simply.

"Good things, I hope," I smiled.

"All good things," he agreed as he kissed me softly.

As our lips touched, I wondered when I should tell him about the news I had been keeping from him. We had been together for a year and binding wasn't an option for us- neither of us were up for that since we went into battle that often and we knew that one us had to stick around to keep the others out of trouble. Yet, it was if we were bound since we loved each other very much- more so than I loved my previous fiancé I dare say. I hoped that Father never found out about Faelern. I would end up fighting with Father and I would lose- probably even lose my life... Well, it wouldn't be just my life...

"Mai, Faelern," Aida said as she burst into the room and then stopped.

She covered her eyes as I used the blankets to cover my chest. Aida started to laugh,

"Man, I never would have thought you guys would do it so early! Where do you find the energy?"

"Aida," I snapped, "Your point?"

"Diego has some news to tell us, but hey, if you guys want to continue what you were doing, don't let us keep you..."

"Aida," I sighed, "We'll be out in a minute."

"That fast? Are you sure?"

"Aida!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Faelern had his pants along with his bow and arrows on. I was searching for my shirt as I wondered around our bedroom. Faelern sighed before he lifted a piece of fabric between his two fingers. I snatched my shirt and stuck out my tongue at him before I slipped it on. I grabbed my daggers and then we were off to the discussion room where the others were waiting for us. Seena was there as well, which surprised me. The now eleven-year-old Lith ran towards me and clung to my waist in a large hug. I hugged her back and she held my hand. In just one year, the Lith was becoming like a daughter to me. I even wondered about adopting her- would Faelern mind that? Or would he prefer to have children of his own? I smiled at that thought as my hand touched my stomach. I knew I should tell Faelern that I was with child, and I should tell him that I was a demon, but why now? Perhaps some part of me was scared he would leave me if I told him...

"So what's the news that we _desperately_ needed to know," I asked.

"One of my men was wondering Valond mountains and discovered a cave."

"And this interests us how," Aida asked.

"The cave has some rather interesting engravings in it- we're not sure what language it is. We think it may be information about the Old Kingdom, or maybe even an ancient species."

My hand tightened around Seena's slightly and she looked at me curiously. Tillie looked confused,

"An ancient species? What makes you say that?"

"There were cave drawings on the wall- they were pitiful drawings, but it was clear that they were of some sort of flying person..."

My breathing stopped for just a moment. _A flying person? There's no way... Are the drawings of demons with wings? Is that possible? My kind has been to this world then? That would make the language Latin most likely or maybe Irish..._

"Well," Aida said, "Why are you telling us?"

"It's an unknown language, that should interest you," Diego insisted, "I suggest we all go there to check it out ourselves. If it's about the Old Kingdom then it can be very helpful to us. Who knows? Maybe it's even another gate..."

"So, an adventure it is," Aida said with a smile.

Though something told me that this adventure would be different and I wasn't sure I would like it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Third Person:**

When the group arrived at the Valond Mountains, it wasn't long before Diego's men led them to the cave. It was in the side of one of the mountains with a lot of foliage covering it. The group stood in front of the cave for a moment.

"This is it," Diego said as he led them inside of it.

Mai nodded and her hand tightened on Seena's. Considering it was only a cave and that she's been through worse, the group finally agreed to bring the Lith along with Mai and Faelern's promise to protect her. Faelern stood beside Mai on the other side with a hand around her waist. He looked down at her curiously and his eyes landed on the hand on her stomach. _Curious, she's been doing that often quite lately, she's not sick..._ Something fluttered inside of his gut as he got a natural high with one single thought- was she with his child? Was she pregnant? If so, why didn't she tell him? Or was she just waiting to say something?

It didn't take them long to spot the engravings. There were words all around the walls in a strange language_- Iis, qui in tenebris, et videte ubi sit malum, erat._ Mai's eyes widened as she continued to read the writing. There were a few images as well that showed stick figures with horns and wings. Mai felt a tremble of fear in her stomach.

"I have no idea what language this is," Tillie mused as she read over it, "But it looks like the part at the bottom is written in a different language..."

"Three," Mai whispered.

The group turned to her. Mai's eyes were glued to the writing.

"The first part is Latin, the middle is Greek, and the bottom is Irish."

"Didn't you say you were Irish," Zander asked curiously.

"Ay," Mai said, never taking her eyes off the writing, "I also speak Latin and Greek."

"So you can tell us what this says," Tillie cheered, "Does it talk about the Old Kindgom?"

"No, this is... dark... we need to leave," Mai insisted.

She turned around and Faelern grabbed her arm to keep her from running out of the cave.

"Muadhnait," Faelern whispered firmly, "What's wrong?"

Mai took a few deep breaths as she turned back to the group, all of whom were waiting for her answer. Seena looked up curiously, but Mai was still staring at the writing.

"This part," she pointed to the beginning of the writing, "It's a warning written in Latin. It says, _Beware those who enter here where the darkness and evil lay._ The second part here..."

She pointed to the second part of the passage, which read:

_Hic__ ponit in infernum, ubi daemones, ut perveniamus.  
Cave amorem tenebris vis doloris.  
Beati sunt, qui vivit exitus._

"It's also in Latin, it says _Here lays Hell where the demons may come through. Beware their power of the dark and their love for pain. Lucky are those who exit alive."_

"That's it," Aida asked, "I expected it to be a lot worse. Don't tell me you're superstitious?"

"When it comes to this, I am," Mai said firmly, "The third passage is in Greek and I highly advise none of you to say it out loud."

"What about the last passage," Tillie asked curiously.

"It's in Irish, but it's in ancient Irish. I don't know what it says," Mai lied.

She looked at the last part of the passage.

_Scríofa__ i dteanga na fola ríoga,  
Ní féidir ach na huaisle a léamh,  
Ifreann fáilte roimh duit.  
Bí réidh le hordú do chineál._

It wasn't in ancient Irish, but she knew the others wouldn't know that. Mai mentally translated the passage,

_Written in the tongue of the royal blood,_

_Only the nobles can read,_

_Hell welcomes you._

_Be ready to order your kind._

She knew exactly what it meant. It was a message to the King and his family- all of whom were Irish demons. If the Greek passage was read out loud then it would open the portal, releasing demons into the world of which Mai could order around and control. However, she wasn't going to do that. Besides, it was way too dangerous- everyone would easily be killed. She wasn't going to let that happen- not on her watch.

"Well that's a bummer," Aida huffed, "I was hoping for some excitement- maybe hurt a few bad guys, not this..."

"Sorry it's so dull," Mai said dryly.

"Well dull or not, looks like we're camping here for the night," Tillie said cheerfully as she looked outside, "it's getting dark and there's no way we can hike down the mountain at night."

"Does it have to be here," Mai questioned.

She received no answer. It wasn't long before there was a small fire being made and Seena was fast asleep on her lap as Mai leaned her head on Faelener's chest. The couple plus the Lith were leaning against one of the walls as the rest of the group was on the other side of the cave- mostly it was because Mai and Faelern wanted a bit of privacy to speak.

"Muadhnait," Faelern said firmly, "When were you planning on telling me that you were with my child?"

Mai froze as her body tensed.

"I...I'm not sure. I wanted to tell you, but..."

"I would never leave," Faelern said as he put an arm around her, "I love you."

He kissed her softly, thankful the others weren't paying much attention.

"And I love our unborn child as well. How far along?"

"Three months."

Mai started to sniffle slightly. She couldn't help it. She was feeling so bad that she didn't tell him the truth about her species and the hormones from being three months along were starting to get to her.

"Faelern, there's something I need to tell you- about my species..."

"I care not what you are," Faelern said.

"But I-"

"-I don't care," he repeated, "Get some rest."

Mai nodded and she closed her eyes, letting the beat of Faelern's heart act as her lullaby.

* * *

"Is she asleep," Aida asked.

"Yes, now shh," Tillie snapped, "We have to be quiet."

"Why are we doing this again," Sky questioned.

"Because they're curious," Zander said with a sigh, "And Aida wants to prove Mai wrong that there's nothing to be superstitious about."

"It's just words," Aida pointed out, "What harm can it do?"

The group reached the wall with the writing. Slowly, Aida read the words the best she could. When she was finished, they waited for something to happen- but nothing did. Then Mai's eyes shot open as she jolted awake. The movement awakened Faelern,

"Muadhnait, your eyes," he whispered.

The group turned to face Mai. She was glaring at them. Her eyes were pitch black- no white, no pupil, just black as the night.

"You read the words," she hissed, "I told you not to do that!"

She jumped up and Faelern held her back from lashing out at them. The group backed up slowly, a bit startled by the sudden aggression and the black eyes. Seena woke up with a start and she whimpered in fright at the woman she thought of as an old sister or mother. She backed up where Aida dragged her towards the group.

"You read the words," Mai repeated, "Do you realize what you did?"

"Maybe if you calmed down and told us," Aida snapped.

"You opened the portal to Hell," Mai hissed as she relaxed.

Faelern caught Mai as she stumbled and her limbs went numb. The portal was drawing her energy out to use it to open. Her eyes started to flutter,

"We're doomed," she whispered.

The cave started to shake violently.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Third Person:**

"Wake up," Faelern whispered, "please..."

It had been ten minutes and Mai still wasn't awake. She was still passed out after the little 'episode.' Faelern held tightly onto her, panicking ever so slightly since her breathing was getting thinner and weaker. Seena was worried as she held onto Mai's hand and desperately wished for her new 'mom' to wake up. Aida and the others still felt slightly guilty. The shaking had stopped, so they supposed that was the worst of it but something told them that it was merely the calm before the storm.

"She's barely breathing," Tillie whispered, "What happened?"

"Here's a better question," Aida said as she poked her head outside the cave, "What's happening out here?"

The group was quick to move outside to get a look at what Aida was speaking about. The only ones who didn't dare move was Faelern and Seena. Aida and Zander stood close to each other, as did Diego and Sky, as they all looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't visible due to figures flying through the air. Everywhere they looked, winged figures flew.

"By the old kings," Tillie whispered, "Do you think it's..."

"Demons," a faint whisper was heard from inside the cave.

The others ran back in where Mai was just waking up. She rubbed her head as Faelern held her tightly. Seena grabbed a hold of her waist in a tight hug. Mai patted Seena's head and gave Faelern a quick kiss. She slowly stood up with Faelern's help, the faint feeling slowly fading away. Her breathing was still slightly labored. A hand was over her stomach from concern about the baby. Faelern's concern showed in his eyes as he also put one hand on her stomach in a comforting manor.

"I can assure you, I'm alright... It was just draining my energy."

"What was," Tillie asked.

"The portal. That passage on the wall was a spell. In case you didn't realize, devil's plant is all over the place in this cave, as is all the rest of ingredients needed. It's right below the temple, which is a holy spot. That passage was the spell that activated the ingredients and opened the portal to Hell."

"How do you know," Aida asked.

"It's a legend passed down by my people," Mai lied, "I was looking for devil's plant to destroy it so that nothing like happened. I'm kind of superstitious."

"Why your energy," Zander questioned.

"No time for more questions," Mai said as she stood up suddenly, "I can hear their cries from in here."

"Whose?"

"The demons- they're here."

Sure enough, screams filled the air. The demons were at the temple attacking. They wasted no time in rushing up the mountain to get to the temple where priestesses were huddled inside, trying their best to keep the demons out. The demons were unlike anything of them had seen before. Some could pass for human if not for the wings. Some had inhumanly colored hair. Some were inhumanly colored- red skin, black skin, gray skin... A good portion of them had horns and a tail to go with the wings. All of them had claws and black eyes.

Mai's hands trickled with black electricity weakly since she was still not at full strength. Faelern got his arrows ready and stood protectively in front of Mai. He didn't want her or their unborn child to get hurt. Seena was ordered to wait inside the cave and to hide.

"Get away from them," Mai hissed, her eyes flashing pure black.

A few of the demons turned towards her, titling their heads in curiosity.

"A mere mortal," one of them stated, "You cannot defeat us."

"Aida," Mai said, her eyes still on the demons, "Are those daggers pure silver?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Demons cannot touch silver," Mai explained, "Mind putting them to use?"

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Aida slashed at a few demons, causing them to hiss in pain. Black blood oozed from the fresh wounds.

"I'll say it again, leave them alone," Mai hissed.

The demons stopped flying for a moment to look at the mortal that dare challenge them. Only one of them dared to shot at her. She hissed as she dodged it, the anger caused her eyes to flare pure black. It was only then that they noticed her black eyes- the red hair, the black eyes... Realization caused them to almost stumble in the air.

"Retreat," one of them shouted, "retreat!"

_"The princess,_" one them shouted in Latin, "_You shot the princess!"_

Faelern watched his beloved in confusion as she took a few deep calming breaths. A speck of suspicion flare within in him, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Mai shot the black lightening at them, causing them to flee. As soon as they were gone, she stumbled backwards from feign.

"Are you alright," Faelern asked concern.

"I'm fine," Mai wheezed, "The portal was opened again- I could feel it... I guess it had to use my energy to open and close again..."

"Does this mean they're gone," Zander asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are."

"Good, because you have some explaining to do."

* * *

"What to tell us what happened," Aida said as she crossed her arms, "Because that sure as hell was pretty weird... Since when could you do that lightening thing anyway?"

"I could always do it," Mai said absently, "I just chose not to."

After an awkward trip back to Ildis, the group decided to get their explanation from Mai. They were at Airdan's house for the meeting. Seena was outside playing. Airdan was standing in the back of the room, watching curiously after Tillie had relayed the events to him. Diego stood with his arms crossed, glaring slightly. Zander did the same as he stood protectively by Aida. Aida just wanted answers since she was tired of being lied to so she stood with her arms crossed and a stern expression. Sky and Tillie stood with nervous expressions as Mai sat down weakly, obviously worn out from all the events. Faelern stood behind her with a hand laying protectively on her shoulder.

A few suspicions ran through the minds of Faelern, Diego, and Zander while the others had not a single clue about what would transpire.

"Why hide it," Aida asked.

"I prefer using my daggers," Mai said honestly, "It's not the only thing I can do, actually."

"You can do more," Diego asked, "It would have been helpful to know unless you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything," Mai hissed, "I said I wasn't a human, that's the truth. I just told you I could do more, that's the truth. The only thing I am hiding from you is the fact that it's not very nice to accuse a pregnant woman of doing something."

Faelern's grip tightened on her shoulder. Tillie nearly doubled over in laughter as both Zander and Jace sputtered and choked on air.

"Awe," Sky cheered, "It's Faelern's right? How far along are you? How dare you keep something from us though! We could have thrown a baby shower! Does that mean you and Faelern are going to be binded?"

"Slow down," Mai laughed, previous anger gone, "I'm three months along, sorry for keeping it secret and no it's a gnome's... Yes, of course it's Faelern's!"

"I knew it," Aida smirked, "But that doesn't answer our questions... Why did it take your energy- that portal thing?"

"Because of my blood," Mai said honestly, "I'm Irish and it's an Irish spell so it's made to use the energy of the Irish, which happened to be me."

The real reason was because she was the nearest source of powerful energy, but she wouldn't exactly tell them that. They already knew she was powerful, but she wanted to keep them in the dark about _how_ powerful she was.

"And your eyes," Tillie asked, "They turned pitch black."

"Yes," Mai answered easily, "But that was, again, because of the portal- it's something to do with the spell, making the eyes turn black the demons', something like that. It's also why I was a bit aggressive. Sorry about that, by the way."

Something about her explanation made Faelern more suspicious.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Third Person:**

King Daibhail was not a happy demon. Granted, demons weren't usually happy, but he was grumpier than usual. His eyes were narrowed and his brows were consorted as he looked out the window.

"She'll be home when she wants to be," Queen Daibhail reminded him.

He knew that she was talking about their beloved daughter. Well, _their daughter_ would be stretching it. He might have been protective of her, but it was the maids of the castle that raised her. The Queen could care less for the daughter- she was just the heir that they needed. If she died, they wouldn't cry, they would have another and that would be that- at least that was how the Queen viewed it. King Daibhail cared a bit more _ever so slightly_.

He wondered if she might be up in the human world again- the question was which world? There were many worlds with humans among other species. Which did his daughter visit as to get away from him for practically two years. What was she up to? Was she mingling with the humans again? Worse, did she dare to love a human again? He thought he taught her that lesson before. It was perfectly alright to have human lovers, but marriage was out of the question. It would never work. Besides, he really truly just didn't want their pure bloodline to be ruined. Should he have to force his hand to hurt her to get it through her head then so be it... If she would only come home.

"Your Highness," a demon said as it flew through the window of the castle.

The male bowed deeply before continued,

"We have found her."

"Where," King Daibhail demanded, "Where is she? Are you sure it was her?"

"We...We saw her- she was fighting along humans and other species. She wished for us not to hurt them. We retreated from fright, I dare say."

"...Which world," the king demanded, "Which world is she in? I shall have it destroyed."

"I don't know, sire," the demon gulped, "It was a random portal. We have no idea... We do know that it's highly unlikely that she will return."

The demon was almost proud as he stated that last fact, but the proud aura faded when he realized the angered look on the king. King Daibhail clenched his fists before he took a few deep breaths,

"Very well. Close any and all random portals that can be found after the world is explored- destroy any devil's plant you find. If she wishes to be in that world then in that world she shall remain. Should she somehow return, she will beheaded."

"Sire, don't you think that's a little _extreme?"_

"No," the King said firmly, "Daughter or not- I have warned her about the worlds and she disobeys me therefore she shall be treated as anyone else when they disobey me. Should you do come across her, make the message clear. She is not welcomed."

The demon bowed,

"As you wish."

**Muadhnait/Mai:**

That night, I lay on the bed wrapped in Faelern's arms. We were both laying on our sides in our bed in our room in _our _home (I never get tired of saying that- _our_). His arms were strong but gentle as they wrapped around me with his hands laying on my stomach. I closed my eyes, waiting for peacefully bliss to take over me. I was so tired from the events that had transpired. The only thing I was worried about now was the demons talking to father- that would cause a lot of problems. I hoped that they didn't. I also hoped that no one noticed my lies- I doubted it. I was an excellent liar after all.

As soon as I was almost asleep, I felt a searing burn on my arm. Instincts kicked in as my eyes turned black and I elbowed Faelern roughly. From fear of hurting him even worse after I realized what I did, I yanked out of Faelern's grasp and jumped out of bed. My eyes turned black as I hissed and grabbed my arm- recognizing that it was silver that had touched me. Faelern was awake, sitting up on the bed as he looked at me with narrowed eyes and a small silver ring in his hands.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was," I finally said as my eyes turned back to normal- there was no threat.

"Why? Because it is a _demon's_ instinct to kill?"

Maybe it was the fact that I loved him and he was looking at me with such betrayal, but my heart seemed to break. Faelern's eyes were narrowed in disdain. No doubt it was because of what I was. He knew. I looked down at my arm where the burn would become a new scar. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But I couldn't tell you... I wanted to, but if I did I was scared you might leave and-"

"-Then you don't know me," Faelern scowled as he stood up, "...We may speak later, Nameless."

If there was ever a harder blow than a bullet, that would be it. I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I trusted Faelern with my life, my soul, my body, and _my name_. Now, he was throwing it back in my face- a blunt disrespect to me and my kind to call us something other than our names (or pet names) when we trust you with it. Faelern didn't say it directly, but the message was clear. He didn't trust me and maybe... Maybe he didn't even love me. Either way, in another way, he was saying that he wished to revoke his feelings for lack of a better term. He was going back on everything he had said and done.

He left me alone in the room- _the_ room, not _ours_, not now and maybe not ever again. I managed to bring myself to the bed to sit up on it. I have no idea where Faelern was going, but I knew he wasn't going to come back. He was mad at me- maybe he didn't even love me now that he knew the truth. I was mad at myself. Why did he have to figure it out? Why couldn't we have just lived in ignorance and bliss? Why did... _DAMN IT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!_

I let out an inhuman scream from frustration as tears finally started to fall. I clutched the burn on my arm and finally the howls subsided to just sobs. My eyes were black, I knew that because I could feel them shift. I was under extreme emotions so of course they were going to shift to black. I was just lucky that I wasn't in full demon form now because of the emotions... _But nothing's holding me back, so why should I still be in human form?_

"Mai," a small voice squeaked from behind the door.

Oh. She was the reason I was still in human form. Seena. I slowly got up and opened the door for the little Lith. She ran into my arm, her eyes showed that she was trying to be brave, but it was obvious she was scared. She was the only reason now why I was still good- why I haven't let the demon part of me loose.

"Seena heard monster! Seena came to help! Seena fight!"

Despite what happened, I chuckled slightly and picked the little girl up,

"Why thank you, dear princess! I think you scare it off!"

Her eyes were wide as they shined,

"Really?"

"Yeah," I said honestly, thinking about how she drove away my anger- metaphorically, she scared away the demon in me.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**Third Person:**

Faelern stood outside in the garden of Ildis with his fists clenching. His heart tightened within his chest and his mind became clouded. He released a few deep breaths as he heard a few loud inhuman howls come from within the threshold. He knew that it was the demon within Mai that was screaming. He scowled in distaste, yet something in him told him that it wasn't just a _demon_ screaming, it was Muadhnait- _his_ Muadhnait. He almost felt the need to go run to the room to see what was the matter, but he knew what was wrong. He left her. He burned her, scorned her, and left. It was the right thing to do since she was a demon. Yet something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him- _you promised that her species didn't matter. You said you loved her. She's caring your child._ He wanted no part of it... Or did he?

Soon, the screaming stopped and a trickle of worry flooded through his veins before he shook his head. _A demon. She's a demon. Demons are evil and yet, why do I still feel compelled to go check on her? To hold her? _A part of him knew the answer- he still loved her. Yet, he was too stubborn to admit it. She lied to him. _No she didn't. She told you she wasn't human._ She hurt him. _You hurt her first._ She betrayed him. _In what way?_

Either way, curiosity won him over to look through the window. He saw Mai smiling happily as she cuddled Seena to her chest. His stomach twisted knowing that the Lith was hugging a demon... Or rather it was twisting because she was smiling as if nothing happened. He missed the sorrowed look in her eyes.

Honestly though, what did she expect would happen? She lied to him- simple as that. Or was he just being racist because she did nothing to offend him or hurt him, yet there he was hating the woman he loved because of her species. Perhaps he was just hurt that she didn't trust him with the information. _She tried to tell you._ Perhaps he was just hurt that she thought he would leave her. _And yet,_ he thought, _that is exactly what I did. She was right. I would leave... But I love her and I need her to know that._

He just couldn't face her at the moment- not when he opened the door to see her sleeping on the bed, crying slightly, with a sleeping Lith in her arms. He looked at the burn mark on her arm. He did that. He hurt her... What if he hurt her again? Swallowing hard, he left and decided that he would face her tomorrow.

The next morning, Mai woke up with Seena in her arms. She almost smiled since it brought the idea of Seena being replaced by her unborn child- would it be like that? To wake up with a smile to see a sleeping child in her arms? The almost smile disappeared. The child was also Faelern's- the one who hurt her, left her and... hated her. She was beyond mad at him now that the events settled into her mind. She was also very sad and yet, she still loved him. Love was not a switch- she just couldn't 'turn it off.' It was always there.

"Seena... tired," the little Lith yawned.

"It's okay, cutie, you can go back to sleep if you want," Mai said softly as she kissed Seena's forehead.

She carefully got up from the bed and the Lith curled into a ball with the blankets, quickly going back to sleep. Mai ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She could confront Faelern, unleash her wrath, but what good would it do besides maybe make her feel better? There was only one thing she could do- return home before she looses control.

She packed anything she needed to take which was next to nothing since everything she would need would already be at the castle in her home dimension. She merely grabbed a few things that had been given to her by Tillie, Aida, or Airdan. She didn't dare grab anything that would remind her of Faelern. Sighing, she realized that there was something that she needed from Tillie before she left- devil's plant.

She quickly threw on more appropriate clothing before leaving to head towards Airdan's house, where she knew she would be able to find Tillie. She knocked on the door because she didn't want to walk in on anything- it would be hard to keep a straight face if she walked in on them _doing that_. The door swung open to reveal Airdan.

"Miss Mia," he greeted before he gave a small hug, "It's a pleasure to see you. Please come in."

"Thanks, Airdan."

"Might I ask what brings you here? It's rather early... Where's Faelern," he asked curiously.

Mai's breath hitched in her throat. Apparently that was enough of a sign for him to understand _something_. He nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder,

"My apologies Miss Mai. I know that must be difficult for you."

"Airdan, what are you talking about," Tillie asked as she walked into the room.

Tillie put a hand on her hip. Mai shifted her weight uncomfortably as Airdan shook his head sadly,

"I do believe that Miss Mai and Faelern had a fight- a rather nasty one."

"We did," Mai whispered, "It's... Look, Tillie, I was wondering if I could buy that devil's plant off her hands?"

Tillie tsk'ed.

"Oh no you don't! You are not changing the subject! What happened? And why do you need devil's plant? You just said a few days ago that you were trying to destroy it."

"What happened between Faelern and I is complicated," Mai explained, "It really is... I... I don't think he..."

Mai's breathing labored as a few tears welled in her eyes. She clenched her fists slightly. Tillie's mouth made an 'o' shape as she rushed over and put her arms around Mai.

"It's okay, I'm a nosey dwarf, don't cry! You're going to make me cry!"

"I'm fine," Mai finally said as she stood up.

She took a few deep breaths, willing for her eyes to not turn black.

"Tillie, I need the plants for a spell. It's nothing bad, I promise and you know I don't break a promise, but I just need them, okay? You just have to trust me."

"What's going on Mai," Tillie asked concern lacing her voice, "Mai?"

"...Tillie, I'm going home- possibly for good."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Third Person:**

Faelern searched everywhere for Mai. He checked their home only to find an eleven-year-old Lith asleep, blissfully unaware of what was transpiring. He checked the library only to have Sky question him (she received no answers). He checked everywhere he could think of- only finding a slightly drunken Jace, a suspicious Diego, and a mysterious Zander. But alas, he could not find his beautiful Muadhnait, whom he wished to apologize to. He had no excuse for bluntly disrespecting her and for hurting her.

Finally, he found himself at Airdan's house. He dared to wish that Mai had not gone to the Moon elf for comfort. He dared to wish to not find her in his embrace. He opened the door only to find Tillie, who was looking at him startled before she narrowed his eyes.

"You! You're the reason Mai was here crying her eyes out! You better have a good excuse buddy! She's a good friend of Airdan's and one of my best friends! So if you don't give me a good excuse so help me I will-"

"-I wish to apologize to her," Faelern interrupted, "I'm well aware that she is your friend so I am not sure why you are reminding me of that fact or threatening me for that matter. Either way, I am looking for her because I wish to apologize."

"Faelern," Tillie said, her voice softening slightly, "I don't know what you guys fought about, but I think it's going to take more than an apology."

"Where is she," Faelern repeated, though something knotted inside of him.

"Faelern, she said she's going home."

Faelern froze. Out of all the possibilities that went through his mind, not once did he consider that she may return home- leaving him forever. Then the idea finally settled in his mind. Mai was going to be gone. He was about to lose the love of his life and his child. _No_. He won't let that happen. He refused to let that happen. He was not going to let Mai leave (forever) just because he had acted so harshly without thinking.

"I won't let her," he swore before he left briskly.

* * *

There was a lot o confusion on the parts of Zander, Sky, and the others. They were confused why they haven't seen Mai lately- she was usually hanging with Seena. They were confused why they couldn't hear Mai's laughter because she usually laughed that loud. They were confused why Faelern was not only looking for Mai, but apparently distraught. Most of all, they were confused when Tillie relayed her part of the story to them.

"Wait, Mai's going home," Aida asked confused, "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

"Not so fast," Tillie chimed, "I think it's best to let the lovebirds sort out their quarrel first. If we followed them, then things might get awkward on our parts."

Tillie giggled slightly as a good portion of the group blushed at what she hinted at- Aida was the only one who laughed along.

"Walked in on it once, would rather not do it again," Aida laughed.

* * *

Mai stood inside the cave under the temple. She wasn't going to open the portal to hell- not the one that would unleash the demons. No, she was going to do a simple home spell- she needed the devil's plant _specially_ from Tillie because Tillie was a friend (a piece of home and an ingredient needed all in one). To her, home wasn't the hell dimension she lived in. It was the dimension that had just humans- no elves to break her heart. It was the dimension that she grew up in. She was going to the dimension of Earth and she was planning on going to Ireland- the one place where she wouldn't dare to hide her proud accent. _However, I suppose I should visit father..._ With that, she changed her mind and changed into her demon form and she got ready to perform the spell.

There were millions of places that she could have gone, Faelern realized. Yet the only one he knew of one place that fit the requirements that he knew of. For that, he found himself outside the cave that all hell had broken loose. He figured if there was ever a place to do any type of demonic spell it would be the place where the portal had been opened. When he walked through the cave, he stopped when he spotted the woman there. The red curly hair reached the back of her knees and her eyes were pitch black. Her nails were black and resembled claws. Small fangs poked from under her small pink upper lip. The most dramatic change was the small black horns that were poking up from the top of her head. Small only described the horns' length (seven inches), however they were a bit wide in width. Despite the changes, Faelern knew who it was.

"Muadhnait," he spoke softly as she started to mumble under her breath.

Her heart seemed to stop as her breath caught in her throat. After a moment, she turned around and glared at him with cold black eyes.

"You lost the privilege to call me that when you decided that Nameless suit me better," she spoke coolly.

Faelern's fists clenched slightly. He took a few steps forward, only for her to step backwards.

"Nameless does not suit you. I apologize for going back to formalities, Muadhnait. You are-"

"-Don't come any closer," Mai warned as black electricity cackled.

She was still angry at him. Her hormones were already going haywire. She was, by no means, going to let him off the hook so easily. Faelern didn't heed the warning. He still walked closer, convinced that his love wouldn't want to hurt him. Mai looked at him uncertainly before finally, Faelern reached her and grabbed her wrists. He lowered her hands and the electricity ceased as she started to cry. Faelern pulled her close to him, not even caring about her demonic appearance. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Muadhnait," Faelern whispered, "I apologize for my brash behavior. Perhaps I was offended that you should think that something could make me love you any less."

Mai looked up at him, her black orbs shined with tears as she kissed him passionately. _At this rate, I will never go home- to Ireland or else where. _Neither were sure how long they stood there in each other's arms, embracing one another. The spell's magic disappeared from lack of activity. When they parted, Faelern rubbed his thumb against her horns with one hand. Mai looked away, slightly ashamed. Yet, his eyes showed no disdain, just curiosity and love.

"This is... your true appearance, is it not," Faelern asked.

"Yes, I can shift so you can be more comfortable and-"

"-If you don't believe how much I love you no matter how you look, then perhaps I should show you," Faelern whispered into her ear.

She shivered. One of his hands slid up her back slowly, taking in the feel of her soft skin. His brows creased momentarily as he felt scales on her back. It was a few small scales that were black in a few random patches on her shoulders and on her lower back. They parted and she looked at him sheepishly.

"I-I'm not sure- I just- those haven't been there before," she blushed crimson, "I think it's a demonic hormone thing in this form I just- gah...I..."

Faelern silenced her with a few kisses before he continued. He didn't care about the scales. He even took his fingers and gently rubbed the scales, going as far to lift one of them gently to touch the soft skin underneath. The scales seemed to be extremely sensitive and flip a switch within in her. She growled slightly in a submissive way as her black eyes gained a red tint from the passion.

Within moments, the two were a flurry of love with the rhythmic beat along with groans and sweat. When they were finished, they just lay on the crave ground in each other's arms.

"You still owe an explanation," Faelern finally said, "I wish to know about your species."

"Damn, I was hoping to kind of just...skip that," Mai admitted sheepishly, "But I can explain later... I'll explain to you and everyone else. If you found it, it's only a matter of time before they do too..."

That didn't mean she was looking forward to it.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Third Person:**

While something told her that she still shouldn't forgive Faelern, she still did and he forgave her. They were still together and they still obviously loved each other. The best part, to both of them, was their child, whom was defiantly not only going to live her/his life to the fullest (they both agreed to save their child above themselves), but also going to have both of his/her parents looking out for her/him. She walked to Airdan's home with Faelern's hand around her waist. She informed the others to meet her there for an important meeting- which made everyone nervous because they were terrified of her annoying that she and Faelern broke up or that she had a miscarriage. Millions of terrible ideas flew through their minds so when Mai walked in with Faelern practically attached to her hip, they were all shocked because out of all the possibilities that they thought of, them actually working it out wasn't really one of them.

"I totally knew it," Aida smirked with her arms crossed.

_You so did not,_ Sky thought dryly. Zander stood by Aida protectively. Diego was by Sky with his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Tillie and Airdan were the first to make a move, hugging Mai tightly.

"It's good to see everything worked out, Miss Mai," Airdan said formally.

"I'm so happy! You didn't leave!"

Tillie continued to hold onto Mai even after Airdan let go (Mostly because Faelern was glaring). Finally, Tillie gave Mai a chance to breath.

"Yeah, I didn't. How could I when I have so many people here to look after? Without me, who knows how long it'll be before you die," Mai lightly joked.

Seena ran over and jumped into Mai's arms.

"Seena scared! Seena thought you were gone!"

"I'm right here, cutie. I promise, I won't leave, ever again."

"Promise to Seena?"

"I promise," Mai swore.

Seena still was in Mai's arms as Mai sat down carefully in a chair. Faelern stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder like usual. The others gathered around, questions filling their minds.

"Now, Seena, I need you to go outside and play for a bit alright? I promise I will be right here when you get back," Mai smiled.

"Seena stay," Seena said stubbornly.

"Seena has to go outside, I promise I'll play with you later."

The Lith looked thoughtful for a moment before answering,

"Seena sleep with Mai? Seena get nightmares."

"Okay, cutie, but only if you go play right now, okay?"

Seena nodded before dashing off. Mai turned to everyone else as soon as the Lith was out of hearing range.

"I figured it was about time to tell ye what I am," Mai said, "Faelern figured it out- that's why we got into that wee disagreement... But I promise ye, I mean no harm."

"What do you mean," Tillie asked.

Mai sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Perhaps it's best to start at the beginning," Faelern suggested as he whispered in her ear.

"Aye," Mai agreed as she turned to everyone else, "See, lads and lassies, I am Irish- that's the truth. I was born in northern Ireland and raised there. It's my home."

Mai got a fond smile on her face,

"Ye should have seen the wonderful views there. It's all rolling hills as far as ye can see. The skies are clear and there's always a pub within walking range... But when I was just a lass, I learned the truth about what I was. See, I was able to do this for as long as I can remember."

Her fingers trickled with black electricity,

"So I always knew I was different, but I kept it a secret. A man approached me and he was the one to explain everything to me. The ones I thought of as parents were not my parents at all, but rather they were bodyguards for my father's court. I was born in Ireland, yes, but it was them who raised me instead of my parents- it was all for protection since my species were going through a war, but the war was over- which was why it was time for me to learn the truth."

"What did he tell you," Tillie asked.

"He told me I was different. He told me... This is actually rather hard to say... Do you recall the bedtime story I told Seena? The one of the strange world with red skies and white water?"

Each one of them slowly nodded, dreading where she was going. Faelern's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"The story isn't a folk tale by my people- It's a true story," Mai explained, "Except the princess' name wasn't Seena..."

"It's Mai," Sky finished softly, "You're the princess... You're a demon..."

"Aye, I am," Mai said as she looked up at them, her eyes turning black.

Tillie backed away as Airdan stepped in front of her. All the men stepped in front of their loved girls- Diego protecting Sky, Airdan in front of Tillie and finally Zander attempting to stand in front of Aida, who wouldn't stand it. Jace tensed and got ready to fight if necessary. Aida stubbornly looked at Mai, possibly the only one who wasn't terrified. She was shocked, yes. Was she totally thrown off guard? Hell yes. Aida stepped forward slightly, despite Zander's protests,

"You think we give one flying fuck about what you are?"

"Considering that what I am is a demon and a princess one at that, I thought you might, but then again, you're full of surprises, Not-so-noble," Mai gave a weak smile.

"Damn right," Aida said, "I don't care if you're a princess or a demon. Because you know what you are to me?"

"A good source of entertainment?"

Aida made a gruff noise, almost a chuckle,

"You're a damn good fighter that fought by me, that's what you are and that's all I care about."

Mai broke into a huge smile at that and Aida gave a small one back in return. Faelern's grip on her shoulder relaxed, obviously pleased that they weren't going to act brashly as he had done. Tillie finally just burst into laughter,

"Aida's right! But just look at us! We have an Eagles leader, an emotionally unstable girl, a grumpy moon elf mage, a stern Sun elf, an alchemist dwarf, a knight, and now a demon! We really are the start of a bad joke!"

"Now we just need to walk into a bar," Mai joked, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"No," Zander said sternly, "But that doesn't mean we don't trust you. Give us some time, but we'll eventually get used to it."

"Does this mean you can tell us everything," Tillie asked excitedly, "Like what your powers are and what's it like at your home?"

"I can answer all your questions," Mai swore, "As for powers- I can shadow travel, which means using the shadows to travel to different locations, but it takes a lot out of me. I can create a black mist, fire, black lightening. I can manipulate people more easily as well as lie and detect others' lies. I can briefly read minds, but I have to concentrate so it's hard."

Mai frowned in thought as she listed off her powers one by one before she finished. Aida whistled,

"Hot damn... So do you like those demons we fought at the cave?"

"No," Mai answered, "I look slightly different than a human- black eyes and nails that are like claws, my hair's longer and I have horns."

"Sweet," Aida smirked, "You know, up until that incident at the cave, we were doubting your claims about not being a human."

Mai simply just laughed, glad that now her family knew about her species. More so, they _accepted_ it as well. With that, Mai felt as if her journey in the new world (_her_ _new world,_ she realized) wasn't entirely completed.

She knew she was going to be there for a _very_ long time.


End file.
